


Ice Blades

by Al_99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, My First Fanfic, ice skating klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_99/pseuds/Al_99
Summary: Keith Kogane has been living with the Shirogane family since he was six, now he is visiting his brother and Shiro will try to convince him to get back to the ice. There he will meet Shiro's team mates: Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Shay and especially Lance.





	1. ACT 1 - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that gives this fanfic a shot, as you will probably notice I may have made several mistakes as English is not my first language and I'm only starting to write and this kind of my training somehow. All the comments to point mistakes or whatever recomendations or actual comments are more than welcome :) Also this fanfic is not devided by "chapters" it's only parts I have cut by length and not by the story itself, in fact many good endings for chapters would be in the middle of a part so there's that.

-KEITH-

It never stopped to amaze him how his brother was better at everything, well, after thirteen years of it maybe it didn't amaze him as much but he was so proud of Shiro. He had made it to the finals of the Four Continents Championship with his partner- Allura was she called? Keith on the other hand hadn't participated even if her coach had insisted but...there were reasons he didn't like to remember for which he was now avoiding the ice. Shiro had tried time and time again to make him skate again but it wasn't easy to pressure his little brother now that he lived away from home.

In the TV Keith watched as the pair danced to the sound of the clatter of plates and the call of his mother from the kitchen. "Keith, dear, come and help me!"

"But it's Takashi's turn!" he complained, but he got up, not looking away from the screen "One minute!"

After the pair had stopped, looking up and breathing heavily, Keith had rushed to the kitchen. They hadn't been bad, but it hadn't been an outstanding performance either. Plus, there had been some small mistakes in the girl's landings and Shiro's lifts apart from that bad fall. He would definitely criticize his brother when they talked later on Skype. "I like to see it, but they have been dancing to the same two songs since the competition started. Doesn't it get boring?" Keith laughed at his mother as they cleaned the plates from the dinner. He was thankful for having this second family, like a second chance life had given him after his house had burned to the ground with his biological family inside. It had been all over the newspapers at the time: only a boy around six and a puppy had survived. Then the Shirogane family had taken him in. Apparently, Keith's father had been his host-father's best friend fo

-KEITH-

It never stopped to amaze him how his brother was better at everything, well, after thirteen years of it maybe it didn't amaze him as much but he was so proud of Shiro. He had made it to the finals of the Four Continents Championship with his partner- Allura was she called? Keith on the other hand hadn't participated even if her coach had insisted but...there were reasons he didn't like to remember for which he was now avoiding the ice. Shiro had tried time and time again to make him skate again but it wasn't easy to pressure his little brother now that he lived away from home.

In the TV Keith watched as the pair danced to the sound of the clatter of plates and the call of his mother from the kitchen. "Keith, dear, come and help me!"

"But it's Takashi's turn!" he complained, but he got up, not looking away from the screen "One minute!"

After the pair had stopped, looking up and breathing heavily, Keith had rushed to the kitchen. They hadn't been bad, but it hadn't been an outstanding performance either. Plus, there had been some small mistakes in the girl's landings and Shiro's lifts apart from that bad fall. He would definitely criticize his brother when they talked later on Skype. "I like to see it, but they have been dancing to the same two songs since the competition started. Doesn't it get boring?" Keith laughed at his mother as they cleaned the plates from the dinner. He was thankful for having this second family, like a second chance life had given him after his house had burned to the ground with his biological family inside. It had been all over the newspapers at the time: only a boy around six and a puppy had survived. Then the Shirogane family had taken him in. Apparently, Keith's father had been his host-father's best friend for many years and there was always the story of how he had saved his biological mother from being hit by a car. Very romantic, he always thought, like in a movie. "- Will you go?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" The woman gave him a grin, she was used to Keith zooning out in the middle of conversations, especially lately he had been having trouble concentrating.

"You be you." She sighed even if a smile was on her lips, handing a plate full of soap to Keith. "I asked if you will go to the city now that Takashi is coming back from the competition, he invited you, didn't he?"

"Hmm..." He nodded as he put the plate aside, now clean. "I mean, I miss him but- meeting all his friends and stuff? Plus, he'll be coming for Christmas."

"C'mon! Is that the reason why you don't want to go?" he shrugged, not knowing how to answer "It will be fun! And you'll meet Rocky." Keith sighed "Just go and have a nice trip."

r many years and there was always the story of how he had saved his biological mother from being hit by a car. Very romantic, he always thought, like in a movie. "- Will you go?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" The woman gave him a grin, she was used to Keith zooning out in the middle of conversations, especially lately he had been having trouble concentrating.

"You be you." She sighed even if a smile was on her lips, handing a plate full of soap to Keith. "I asked if you will go to the city now that Takashi is coming back from the competition, he invited you, didn't he?"

"Hmm..." He nodded as he put the plate aside, now clean. "I mean, I miss him but- meeting all his friends and stuff? Plus, he'll be coming for Christmas."

"C'mon! Is that the reason why you don't want to go?" he shrugged, not knowing how to answer "It will be fun! And you'll meet Rocky." Keith sighed "Just go and have a nice trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this. As you can notice I may have made several mistakes as English is not my first language and I'm only starting to write and this is kind of my training somehow and to have fun for me, I just thought maybe someone else might enjoy it too. As you may notice later on some things are just clichés and inspiration of some fanart I may have seen on somewhere. If there's an important link from something that exists irl I will put it here so that's that. Also! All the comments to point mistakes or recomendations are more than welcome :) Thank you very much!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	2. Part 2

DAY 01

-KEITH-

And there he was, with a suitcase at his side and a big heavy backpack over one of his shoulders, looking at the phone, waiting for the text from his brother. Keith hoped the time he had to be there went fast so he could stick to his usual routine of helping in the house when he was asked, _marathoning_ Netflix and going around with Matt. He saw the conversation from the day before as he received the first text of the day.

 

  * _Shiro_ ·



Shiro: Dont forget your skates!

Keith: I wont use them...

Shiro: Bring them or i wont let you in

Keith: Fine!

_Today_

Shiro: SOrry bro i wont make it in time :(

Shiro: Allura will pick you up ok?

Keith: WAIT WHAT

Keith: As in your girlfriend Allura?

Keith: WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME NOW?!

Shiro: Sorry

Shiro: And shes not my girlfriend!!

Shiro: But dont worry shes really niec

Shiro: nice*

Keith: I hate you

Shiro: No you dont

 

Keith pressed the glare emoji and sent it as he heard a girl calling his name. Her hair was very long, longer that he remembered watching her on the competitions and photos, she had it dyed white and it looked really good in contrast to her tanned skin, even if he didn't understand a lot about fashion. She walked closer and Keith could see her blue eyes, no wonder Shiro was into her. Plus, from what he had heard from his brother, she was a good skater and a kind person.

 

"Hey. Allura, right?" She nodded getting closer "I'm Keith."

 

"I know. Welcome to the city." He awkwardly stood there as she gave him a warm smile, clearly trying to make a good impression, but Keith was already too tired to do so himself, even if he tried he probably looked like hell already. "The car is in the parking, uhm... we are going to the flat, Shiro gave me the keys so you can enter." So Shiro had planned this this way already? Or did Allura have the keys from before? Right then a group of squealing girls interrupted their conversation.

 

"Oh my goooood! Are you Allura Altea? The real Allura?!" The first girl squealed, far more enthusiastic than the other two, who also looked very excited. Allura gave them a smile but he could maybe spot a hint of fake-ness in it.

 

"Hello there. Do you want a picture?"

 

"Please!" The second one practically jumped into her arms. After Keith took some photos with each of the girls' phones the first girl squinted at him. "Wait, aren't you Keith Kogane?" She asked as she retrieved her pink phone.

 

"Who?" One of them wondered, getting elbowed by the third one.

 

"He's in the man's individuals, well, _was_... He didn't compete in the Four Continents. And he's also related to Shirogane, I think." They looked at him, expectantly. The one who had been elbowed raised her eyebrow, questioning her friends, she clearly hadn't heard of him.

 

"Yeah-" He muttered, visibly uncomfortable.

 

"Oh my goodness, you are such a skate nerd, Natasha." The third one muttered to her friend.

 

"You bet." She winked at her friends who laughed as Allura smiled behind them, now that Keith was the centre of attention "Are you practicing a choreography for the next competition? That would be amazing!" The two other girls got closer, asking similar questions. He took a step back, feeling overwhelmed. He always avoided this kind of attention, trying to pass unnoticed and he had done it successfully, which made him one of the 'best underrated ice skaters of our time' according to a sports magazine he didn't want to remember the name of.

 

"Keith is just visiting at the moment. Now, if you don't mind we should get going. Shouldn't we?" Allura looked over at Keith who nodded, relived for not having to answer any questions.

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

In the car Allura and Keith small talked, it was an uncomfortable situation, but the girl seemed to be trying her best to make Keith feel welcome. "- So yeah, I'm actually one of the coaches at the headquarters with your brother, sometimes I even help with the older ones when Coran and my father are occupied with other matters." Keith guessed from what she had just said and what he knew from Shiro that her father was Alfor, their coach.

 

"Headquarters?" That was the thing he didn't understand about what she just had said.

 

"Yeah, the Voltron Ice Rink. The whole team calls it that, it's shorter, I guess. Probably Lance started it." Keith remembered how Shiro had mentioned going to the headquarters, but he hadn't realized it was the rink, suddenly some things clicking into place. "Oh, by the way, you don't know anyone from the team, right?" Keith shook his head and looked up as the light finally changed to green. "Well, you'll get introduced as soon as you see them. They are like a second family, basically because of how much time we are together. You'll see how messy our schedule is, but we tend to train together once or twice a week at least, and it's kind of a tradition to go to this one restaurant after-" She smiled to herself and Keith looked through the window. It was just past noon and Keith was already sleepy, it should be illegal to wake up at 4 a.m. "You can sleep if you want, I know you woke up quite early."

 

"Thanks... Sorry." Did he look _that_ tired? Well, with his usual resting bitch face adding to the lack of coffee (how did the coffee machine just break the day he needed it more?) and the fact that he was actually tired, he imagined he looked horrible. The glass on which he rested his head was cold, probably it would be freezing when he got out of the car, maybe it would even snow later on that week. With music playing in the background and the soft sound of the engine he closed his eyes and prayed to get asleep fast enough to take a nice power nap.

 

He wasn't that lucky. As Allura parked in front of the building Keith, who had just half-slept and now felt much more irritable, asked "Has Shiro told you anything about a bike?" She grinned looking right behind Keith.

 

"You can ask him yourself." Without enough time for him to react, strong arms grabbed him and lifted Keith, who moved his legs as his feet didn't touch the floor.

 

"Let me down!" The mystery man obeyed.

 

"Wow, what an adequate way to greet your brother." Shiro laughed with Allura. He hadn't changed at all, still the same big annoying brother and the same strong arms.

 

"The same to you." Keith glared at him as he combed his hair with his hand.

 

"What can I say- I've been practicing lifts."

 

"You suck." Shiro pouted at Keith, who still looked annoyed, but a smile was about to break his face. "So... you even gave Allura the _keys_ to _your_ apartment." They both blushed and Allura looked away.

 

"I trust her, she's a good friend of mine." Keith made an 'uhuh~' sound and gave Shiro a 'just-your-friend?' look. As they went up to the flat -Shiro having promised Allura some tea- they discussed how Keith was going to get to his rent motorbike later that evening, so he could move as he pleased. As Shiro opened the door a puppy launched their way, jumping around, smelling everyone, most of all Keith. "He likes you" Shiro smiled as Keith kneeled to pet it.

 

"He's so cuddly." He said as the dog licked his face and Keith smiled to it and trying to make him stop. "What is he though?"

 

"As in what breed?" He nodded, having distracted it with his suitcase. "A golden retriever mixed with something else."

 

"We think it may be a husky." Allura interrupted, Keith frowning.

 

"Her aunt gave it to me, remember?" He explained, Keith nodding as he recalled the conversation. "So, how about some of that tea we were talking about? I'd like something warm right now."

 

"I'll make it." Allura walked to where the kitchen was as Shiro looked over to Keith. _They are so married_. Keith thought.

 

"I'll show you your room. The room at the end of the hallway is mine, then..." They walked past the living room seeing the kitchen at their right, they continued to the hallway, Shiro opening a door at their right. "this is the bathroom, and this is the bedroom." He said as he opened the door in his left. "And I cleaned one of the wardrobes for you so use it."

 

"Thanks, Shiro."

 

Allura finally stayed for lunch as they had to go to the Rink to train the newbies together, and Keith promised getting some groceries after he got his bike. "It's a motorbike, not a truck-" He complained as the shopping list got longer "And my wallet is mostly empty, so that you know."

 

 

-LANCE-

 

"Lance, I'm late! Just park anywhere." Sometimes Lance would like to kill his older sister. "There, there!" She pointed frantically to an empty space.

 

"I can't park there, it's the motorbike's parking space." He said rolling his eyes, his sister sighed. She was clearly interested in being on time to this date, maybe she had finally found someone trustworthy to be in a long-time relationship this time, or just another random hot stranger who she tried to impress. He really hoped it was the first case.

 

"Then just drop me anywhere, I really need to go."

 

"Okay!" he complained, parking in the spot Sara had pointed. He knew he would regret this. As soon as the car stopped she opened the door and left, shouting a quick 'gracias' before disappearing in the next row of cars.

 

  * _Hunky_ ·



Lancelot: Do you need anything that wasnt on the list?

Lancelot: If you dont hurry i wont get it!

Hunky: Yes please wait

Lancelot: ...

Hunky: Get some soy milk pls

Lancelot: Soy milk???? wtf?? since when do you drink soy milk

Lancelot: Uhhhh I get it I bet its SHAY

Hunky: Oh shut up

Hunky: Just bring the damn soy milk

Lancelot: I KNEW IT

Lancelot: You two make such a cute couple

Hunky: Just shut up >:/

Lancelot: Neveeeerrrrrrrrr

Hunky: I just want to try it

Lancelot: Suuuure ;)

 

He got out of the supermarket with the bags hanging on his arms, as he kept his wallet in his pocket he raised his head and his expression fell. There was a motorcycle parked just behind his car, so that he couldn't get out in any way. "Joder... Perfecto." He stared at the scene for a couple more seconds, he was the one that parked in the wrong place but from that to _this_. The most annoying part being that next to his car there was an empty space for a bike. He walked closer, not knowing what to do, pressing the button to open the car.

 

"Sorry, did my motorbike bother you?" A sarcastic voice said behind him. Lance turned, his anger partly transforming into embarrassment the moment he saw the owner, because _hot damn_. He was smirking at Lance who could just mumble in defeat.

 

"Can you just- Move it." The stranger looked at him for a couple of seconds, analysing him.

 

"Obviously I _can_..." Said the boy not finishing the sentence, staring at Lance. He was around his age, his skin quite pale and his hair dark. Lance wished he wasn't blushing, at least not too much.

 

"But?" Lance said impatiently, wanting to get out of the situation. The boy rolled his eyes and took off the helmet from the locked seat and put it on, climbing on the bike. He couldn't help but stare, if he had been able to process thoughts properly he may have thought the hot asshole did it slower on purpose, making him stand there with all his groceries in his hands, watching Lance blush more and more.

 

  * _Three nerds_ ·



Lancelot: Guys

Lancelot: ...

Hunky: if theres no milk its okay

Lancelot: ive just

Lancelot: seen

Pidgeon: What?

Lancelot: The

Lancelot: HOTTEST MAN

Hunky: Wy did i know it would be something like this

Hunky: Why*

Lancelot: :( You just dont appreciate a good body

Lancelot: Plus youve got shay

Hunky: Stop!

Pidgeon: #HunkLovesShay

Hunky: why do i have to deal with this?

Pidgeon: Cause you claimed yourself to be our best friend

Lancelot: Ive got your soy milk tho

Hunky: Good!

Lancelot: But seriously

Lancelot: DAMN

Lancelot: He was kind of an asshole tho (not that he was wrong but...)

Pidgeon: Im sure it wasnt even that impressive

Lancelot: HE WAS

Pidgeon: Yeah yeah

Pidgeon: Do you have evidence

Lance: ...

Pidgeon: I thought so

 

Lance left the groceries on the back seat, plugging his phone to the car, blasting music from his 'Ice' playlist. A familiar song played as he got out heading to the practice for which he was already late, as usual.

 

 

-KEITH-

 

Keith left the stuff at Shiro's house and he was going to the location he had sent him with his new bike. The worker that had given it to him clearly didn't trust him as he re-marked time and time again that if he scratched it he would have to pay the cost of the paint. After turning around the same block for almost ten minutes, Keith decided to ask for help, luckily there was a boy -or was it a girl? - a couple of years younger than him with a skate’s bag over their shoulder walking so he just stopped next to them. "Sorry, do you know how to arrive to the uh- Voltron Ice Rink?" He said lifting the face shield of the helmet.

 

"Keith?" The girl said, squinting her eyes, making Keith incredibly uncomfortable. She had short blondish hair and wore big glasses.

 

"Uh... do I know you?" Keith looked at her again trying to remember where he could have seen her.

 

"Yeah! It's me Pidge, you know, I was Toph Beifong." He clearly remembered Toph Beifong now but she wasn't called Pidge, was she?

 

"Oh my god, Matt's sister." He said to himself, out loud, as he remembered that convention he and Matt had been to a couple of months ago. Completely cringe-worthy, Matt had insisted they went cosplaying as one of their favourite characters.

 

"Yeah, and I remember you, Nico di Angelo. You don't even need eyeshadow to cosplay, you look like death already." She had a huge grin on her face, clearly pleased to see him, but he knew how she was, and he knew there was a high possibility this girl had a file of perfectly good pictures to black mail anyone she wanted, including him.

 

"Wow, thanks." At the convention he had just put on the most similar clothes he had to the character and applied some eyeshadow, but she had even bought the _contact lenses_.

 

"Anyways, why do you want to go to Voltron?" She put her hand on her hip, readjusting her bag.

 

"My- my brother trains there, he told me to meet him at the rink." He internally screamed for help, but Katie seemed as calm as ever, not knowing how much Keith regretted that event.

 

"Uh! Nice, I'm going there too but you'll want to park. The entrance is two blocks down, then right at the parking sign." She said pointing in the general direction. Keith wanted to face palm, he had thought he was lost, the map did signal somewhere near but not where the rink was.

 

"Thanks. I'll see you there, I guess." She nodded, and he made his way down, seeing the big sign in no time. He put the helmet in the compartment inside the seat and made his way to the entrance, waiting for Katie Holt who was crossing the blocks.

 

  * _Matt·_



Matt: Heyo

Keith: Guess whos gonna die?

Matt: Is brother-city that bad??? :(

Keith: YOUR SISTER IS HERE

Keith: AS IN @THE_HOLTNERD, KATIE HOLT

Keith: And Pidge? What kind of name is that??

Keith: AND How the FUCK you didnt tell me that?!

Matt: Whaaaaat

Matt: ...

Matt: Ooops yeah... thats true she skates in the same city...

Keith: ...

Matt: SORRY DONT KILL ME

Matt: I DIDNT THINK SHE WENT TO THE SAME RINK

Keith: How many rinks do you actually think there are in this place?

Keith: Honestly!!

Keith: I may die of embarrassment but my ghost will haunt you till you die

Keith: MARK MY WORDS MATT

Keith: Bye, your sister is here

Matt: Wait but you are with her?

Matt: What does that mean?

Matt: Did she kill you?

Matt: ...

Matt: :(

 

"Knock knock" Pidge said as she got in, waving to a man with a big moustache in the reception, who waved back. "Are they all inside?"

 

"Yes! I'll be there in a minute." The man gave her a big smile and looked at Keith with a wondrous look "And who's this young man? A recruit of yours?"

 

"Nah. This is Keith, I don't know who's brother." Then she turned around "Really, whose brother are you?"

 

"I- Uh-"

 

"Keith!" Shiro greeted from a glass door on the left, followed by Allura and a big guy.

 

"I _should_ have seen this coming. Really, how did I not notice this?" Katie said, impressed.

 

Shiro put an arm around his shoulder, taller now that he wore the skates. Keith noticed Allura also wore them, but the other guy didn't. They all wore the same jacket though, each with the sleeves and design in a different colour. Shiro's was black, Allura's pink and the other boy's was yellow. He realized Katie wore the same one in green.

 

"You found it!" Allura greeted.

 

"Guys, this is Keith, my brother. He will be here-"

 

"-For almost two weeks." Pidge, the big guy and another voice said at the same time, the last one coming from the entrance behind them.

 

"You're late, Lance." Shiro scolded turning around, Keith looked at the boy who was wearing the same jacket in blue, he looked like-

 

"I think it's a tradition by now- Wait." Damn karma. He saw as the boy recognized Keith too. "You're the motorcycle jerk!" The one in blue shouted, his voice cracking at the last word. Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith who was looking like he was proud but also quite embarrassed. Katie and the big guy looked at Keith, analysing him.

 

"Well thanks, but _I_ did nothing wrong." he huffed "My bike was where it was supposed to be, unlike your car."

 

"Jee, I see you two have already met?" Keith looked at his brother, realizing there were other people around, blushing slightly for the scene they were making. If only they had been alone with no one to judge... He bit his lip.

 

"Not really."

 

The big guy interrupted saving Keith "Well, my name is Hunk." He took a few steps, shaking his hand. He seemed nicer than the blue guy, at least he didn't have his car parked in the wrong place as far as he knew. "And this is Lance." The boy was now -kind of- hiding behind Hunk, using him as a massive shield. "He's nicer when you get to know him." Hunk whispered, earning an annoyed punch from his friend, and winked at Keith.

 

"Nice to meet you." Keith said, wishing to get out of the situation, which seemed to be his natural state.

 

"So, let's start! Everyone head to the ice and start warming up. Today we're doing jumps." The man with the moustache announced, getting a groan from Pidge's side as a response.

 

 

-LANCE-

 

Lance waited for Hunk to finish to put his skates on. "Hunk. I fucked up." He said quite dramatically, his usual tone.

 

"I'm sure whatever it is, you won't die." He said, untangling his shoelaces which had somehow gotten in a knot.

 

"Yes I will." Lance was walking back and forth, making Hunk nervous.

 

"Is it Keith? Because I don't think he-"

 

"He _hates_ me!" Hunk looked up from his skates, now tied.

 

"It isn't that bad-"

 

"Yes, it is! He hates me and he's Shiro's _brother_ and he's hot and ugh!" Hunk laughed at his dramatic gestures, as Pidge got closer he looked at her.

 

"Guess who's fallen in love~" Hunk raised his eyebrows looking at Lance who glared at him.

 

"I'm not in love with anyone! It's just unfair-" He grumbled, giving his friend an annoyed look one more time.

 

"Shiro's brother?" Hunk nodded, Pidge huffed "Guys, I'll drop the bomb, but I think that guy is gay."

 

"How do you know?" Pidge brought her hand to her chin, making it look like she thought intensely.

 

"Feminine intuition." She stated, from the top of the gallery a ginger man with a big moustache appeared.

 

"You also said that Luna Lovegood was gay-"

 

"There's _evidence_!" Pidge protested.

 

"C'mon boys! Let's start today's practice! Warm up, warm up!" They saw how Shiro introduced his brother to Coran "Won't you join us? You skate too, don't you?"

 

"I- uh... sorry, I'm very tired, not today." Coran nodded but Shiro seemed quite bothered, Lance noticed he had been staring as Shiro walked towards them.

 

"Not today." he muttered "again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any tags I should add to this please tell me. I'm really bad at like tecnology in general and I'm messing arround on this trying to figure out and why I put some things wrong XD.  
> Honestly I find this Keith to be pretty relatable because A I have a resting bitch face too and B it's Keith! Also #VoltronReference 'cause "He's so cuddly."  
> Do I need to add anything else? *Looks through the mountain of notes i have on my table* Ah yes! The most important thing tbh, the scene of the car parked and the motorbike and stuff it's based on a Klance comic so it's actually not mine... When I wrote it I didn't think i would actually post it so... :/ yup.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	3. Part 3

 

DAY 01

-KEITH-

 

"Not today." Coran nodded, not pushing the conversation further.

 

"Not today." Shiro sighed and muttered something that Keith understood as 'again'.

 

"You are welcome to join us anytime you want!" The man smiled to him.

 

"Thanks, Coran." Keith tried to smile back, but it felt too forced.

 

He watched as his brother joined Allura in the rink, they seemed pretty close and comfortable with each other, if they weren't going out it was a matter of time. Allura laughed at something Shiro had said and looked over to Keith who immediately looked down to his phone.

 

  * _Matt_ ·



Keith: I still want to murder you

Matt: i said im sorry!!!

Keith: Not enough

Keith: Buy me a truck of chocolate and we may be in peace

Keith: MAY

Matt: Unfair

Keith: Not

Keith: Im kind of stuck here for an hour and a half so

Keith: Update time

Keith: Did i tell you about the guy from earlier

Matt: The hot one of the car that you trolled with the bike

Matt: Yeah you told me about him

Matt: Whatsup

Keith: I didnt say he was hot!

Matt: but you think so, dont you

Keith: AS I WAS SAYING

Keith: He skates here

Matt: are you sirius?

Keith: Sirius black

Keith: Why does this happen to me

Keith: He probably hates me

Matt: Its just ten days

Keith: TEN DAYS IS A LONG TIME

Matt: well you better worry about my sister than him

Matt: remember she has the photos

Keith: I realized that

Keith: This makes everything much better now i want to stay here forever

Matt: Oh no Dont go in sarcasm mode

Keith: Too late

Keith: Im enjoying this

Keith: Best two weeks ever for the ball of regret called Keith

Matt: Ugh

Matt: Wait

Keith: ?

Keith: One of your memes?

Matt: _sent dumbledore.gif_

Matt: Yup

Keith: hahahahah wtf?!

Matt: They fix everything

Keith: One day you'll overdose on memes

Matt: I dont think thats possible

Keith: We'll find out then

 

 

 

-SHIRO-

 

Shiro could see Keith on his phone, he seemed to be perfectly distracted, probably talking to a friend but he caught him staring at the different leaps more than once, analysing each one of them, probably making a mental list of their flaws. After an infinite loop of jumps Shiro could see Pidge's frown increasing, if there was something she didn't like was practicing the exact same tiny thing over and over again, the worst part being not quite getting it well enough for Coran to accept it. She would get fed up in a minute or so, Shiro saw it coming.

 

"Ugh! This is so frustrating. Coran can we change it up for a bit? Please?" Aaaand... Here it was. Pidge begged making her best puppy eyes at the coach, who could never resist it.

 

"Okay, okay number five. You can practice your whatever’s separately, I'll be there if you need me or want to ask anything."

 

"Yey!" She jumped throwing her arms on the air and launched across the ice for her headphones.

 

"What do we do?" Allura asked Shiro, coming from behind.

 

"I have an idea." he smirked, looking over to Keith. He looked up from the screen, making eye contact for a moment with a pair of blue eyes, which immediately looked away. Shiro saw Keith's expression shift for a second, then his brother realized he was making signs to him to come closer and he obeyed. Shiro and Allura were now looking at a small notebook, leaning on the fence that separated the rink from the carpet floor.

 

"What's up?" Keith asked, Allura smiling under her nose.

 

"So, we've been preparing the next choreo-" Shiro started.

 

"You just finished your last competition! Take a break dude." He said to his brother, Shiro could never stay put, could he?

 

"Uh, nope. We need help with this..." he said, pointing at the piece of paper with a pencil, Keith studied it. "You know the song, the one that goes like hmmm hm hmm~ You know?" Keith and Allura giggled at his _beautiful_ singing.

 

"I know, I know." he said holding his laughter "So, you are going to make me do this? Really?"

 

"Please." Shiro did his best puppy face, hopping it worked on him as half as well as it did with the other members of their family.

 

"Your coach is literally there..." Keith said, unimpressed. On the other hand, Allura seemed to find these interactions rather amusing, she was used to seeing Shiro as the leader but now he was with Keith he was acting very different. Of course, she had seen him talk to his family on the phone, but this was another thing entirely.

 

"Pretty please?"

 

"I'm not a professional and I don't know that much about pair skating-"

 

"Anything will be fine honestly, we're just stuck." Allura pointed, Keith sighted.

 

"Okay... Let's see." Keith bit the tip of the pencil unconsciously as he thought, listening to the song Allura had played on her phone, Shiro rolling his eyes at his brother's _disgusting_ habit, why couldn't he bite at least _pens_? But no, he bit _pencils_. "Here I would, uhm... Go directly from this to the lift, cause if I'm not wrong it will go better with the song. And then down here, you could do an Ina Bauer with handstand, like this-" he drew stick figures "and you may even score more if you ace it."

 

In the meantime, Hunk had skated over to them to see at what they were doing. "This is quite difficult, can you guys do it?" Hunk peeked from their right.

 

"I- Uh... didn't think about that." Keith admitted lowering his head, as Shiro and Allura inspected the notebook.

 

"What do you think Allura?"

 

"Let's try it." She stated with confidence.

 

"Guys let's leave the rink for them!" Hunk shouted to Lance and Pidge as the other three played the song once again to check the tempo with Coran, who then connected the phone to the speakers.

 

 

 

-LANCE-

 

Hunk had told them how the Mullet Man had finished Shiro and Allura's choreo in just two minutes, and he tried to look unimpressed but after actually seeing it, how it fit better than the other version to the beat, he was left with his mouth hanging open. Even if it hadn't changed a lot, the new moves made it completely different, it gave the piece _life_.

 

"That guy is amazing." Pidge stated.

 

"Who are you and what have you done with our Pidge?"

 

"Sometimes you just have to admit what's in front of your eyes, Lance." She declared.

 

"It _is_ amazing. Shay will love it when she sees it!" Hunk said, then he shouted to the couple "Awesome work guys!"

 

"Thanks!" Shiro shouted back still breathing heavily.

 

They had finished the day's training and they were heading to the usual pizzeria, to welcome Shiro's brother. Pidge and he were talking, apparently Keith's best friend was her brother or something similar? Pidge had been so mad at her brother for not telling her Keith was coming, but now the pair were giving each other blackmail material. Lance was walking with Hunk a couple steps behind.

 

"You keep staring" his friend pointed out.

 

"Shut up, I'm not" Hunk raised an eyebrow "Okay, maybe a little. That mullet bothers me. Who the hell wears a mullet these days?"

 

"This guy apparently." Hunk laughed "You like it though."

 

"Ugh! Of course I don't- He's plain rude. And-" Lance's phone rang, a familiar number popping at the screen. His face got serious as he picked it up, seeing his friend's concern on his face. 'Go, I'll pick you up later' he mouthed. Hunk nodded as he walked up ahead with the rest of the team.

 

 

-KEITH-

 

At this point Keith was exhausted, his only objective being not making a fool of himself or try not to make a bad impression. He had talked mostly with Katie planning a way to troll her brother together. The waiter, who seemed to know them, brought Hunk's Hawaiian and Keith's vegetarian pizza. "Ewwwwww, Hunk how can you eat pineapple pizza? I can't call you my best friend anymore!" Lance said with what seemed to be his usual dramatic tone.

 

"First of all, pineapple pizza is good. Second of all, this is a _Hawaiian_ pizza" He marked his words and took a bite, proving his point.

 

"It's a sin! You will descend to hell!" Keith snorted, which got Lance's attention.

 

"Who are you with?" Hunk asked, getting a look from his friend across the table which Keith didn't miss but didn't understand.

 

"Pineapple pizza sounds fine actually." Lance looked very offended.

 

"Dishonour on you both."

 

"Dishonour on your cow!" Pidge jumped in from the other conversation she was listening to, she was just as much of a nerd as her brother. "Wait what are we talking about?"

 

"Pineapple pizza." Hunk and Lance said at the same time.

 

"Ew..." She made a funny face. Lance pointed her as if to prove his statement.

 

"Guys you are being too loud!"

 

"Roger that, Space Dad." Shiro rolled his eyes and continued talking with Allura and Coran.

 

"Keith-" He looked up from his food to make eye contact with Pidge, his mouth still full of pizza.

 

"Hm?"

 

"So, you know Matt's coming right?"

 

"Oh... right yeah, he told me he had to visit his sister this weekend." An awkward silence settled between them.

 

"How did you two meet?" Hunk's question got Keith off guard.

 

"Me and Katie?" Hunk nodded, frowning at the unfamiliar calling of Pidge by her birth name. Keith made a mental note to start calling her Pidge, after all that was what she called herself. "Uh- I met her brother online and it turned out we were at the same college."

 

"But you are in a gap year, right?" How much did this girl actually know about him? It was kind of scary.

 

"Yeah well, I decided I didn't like economics at all, so I dropped out, so... yeah, we took math together, then we started to have lunch at the same table and when I said I hadn't watched Fantastic Beasts yet he made me and thus a friendship was born." he said in an unimpressed tone while filling his mouth with more delicious pizza. "Later we went to this... convention and I met her." He then caught Lance, who was sitting at her right, staring at him. He quickly looked away to say something to Hunk as Keith stared back for a couple more seconds wondering if he had something on his face.

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

The night was fun and light, Keith would have enjoyed it if it hadn't been for the fact of being with _Matt's_ _sister_ (who knew if she had any of those drunk audios they made when they were out that one time) and because he was slowly falling asleep, exhaustion getting over him.

 

"Oh, by the way Coran. I chose the music." Lance shouted across the table.

 

"Good. Now we need a good choreo and a lot of practice."

 

"Yup. Does anyone want to help this poor man getting a beautiful choreo?" He said as he looked over to Shiro and Allura.

 

"Actually, Keith has done pretty good ones before, so maybe he can help." Shiro offered grinning.

 

"I can _what_?" Keith raised his eyebrows, actually surprised and annoyed.

 

"Hm... Yes, it would be a good experience to work with him." Coran said touching his moustache like he did when he was thinking something through.

 

"Coran, are you sure?" Lance looked kind of scared, maybe it was just the bad lighting and his mind processing things badly at this point but he could have sworn his face was red.

 

"Yes, yes. It's a great idea." Allura added, she knew they hadn't had a great start. Was she doing this on purpose?

 

"Allura!" Lance complained.

 

"But Shiro, I can't do a choreo out of nothing!" Keith protested.

 

"Yes, you can, I've seen it."

 

"That was just playing around! And I ended up-" He cut himself off, acknowledging the others presence. Shiro was looking at him fondly, maybe even with pity. He sighed.

 

"You can do it Keith. Plus, if it doesn't work we will help."

 

"Definitely." Allura stated.

 

"Welcome to the Space Cats, bro!" and with that they had lost the argument. They would be working on a choreo, great. Keith looked quite disappointed. _Great,_ -Lance thought- _another step closer to being in Keith's bad memories for the rest of his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coran calling Pidge number five gives me life, it just makes me so happy. And references everywhere (From hp and Mulan in this chapter)! Yey! Important!!!  
> I actually have no idea of Ice Skating I just enjoy watching it casually and i looked Yuri On Ice thats all my knowledge so if some things are wrong im sorry. :$  
> The dumbledore gif Matt sent Keith is this one: https://giphy.com/gifs/funny-harry-potter-emma-watson-TyM0y7hjIHcRO
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	4. Part 4

DAY 02

-KEITH-

 

Keith woke up in an unknown bed, wondering for a couple of minutes where he was. He wasn't used to sleeping in such a small bed or having an empty one next to him. When he went to the kitchen he found a note from Shiro telling him to serve himself some breakfast and to go to the Voltron Rink around 12pm to start with Lance's choreo. He sighed and, after a quick shower and a nice coffee he headed out. As he walked he looked at his phone, he had 102 texts. Some were from a group where he had been put in: 'Space Cats 4 the win', two from his mother asking how it was going and about 74 of Matt's hyperactive ass.

 

  * _Matt·_



Keith: Im not gonna read all of that you know?

 

He opened the map opened in another tab on his phone to see which direction to pick, hoping he wouldn't get lost.

 

  * _Matt·_



Matt: Rude!

Matt: I was worried that my sister had eaten you!!! :(((

Matt: Don't bully me! I know you are reading this!

Keith: Yeah, no she didn't eat me.

Keith: She's nice

Keith: but i hope she doest prank me

Matt: Cant wait to meet everyone

Keith: At least it wont be that awkward with you around

Matt: Dont be dramatic in two days youll be everyones bff

Keith: Anyways

Keith: the Lance dude is waiting for me in the rink :/

Matt: what are you doing?

Keith: apparently a choreo for this guy

Keith: Yey

 

He hesitated, not knowing if he should tell this to his friend, fingers hovering above the screen making a little dance for a moment.

 

Keith: He may be rude but he's kinda cute tbh

 

He thought Matt was taking too long to answer but he put on his fingerless gloves, he answered his mum's text quickly with an audio "Everything good, now I'm heading to the rink. I'll call you later? Maybe. If I have time."

 

Matt: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Matt: Good 4 you

Keith: NOT LIKE THAT!

Matt: Really? -_- ...

Keith: Idk...

Matt: HA! I knew it

Keith: And dont tell me you werent answering to look for that thing...

Matt: ... Maybe ...

Matt: so choreo?

Keith: I tried to say no but u know how Shiro is

Matt: I'll know in a couple of days apparently ;)

Keith: Yes please i need you around so i dont fuck everything up as usual

Keith: I've arrived.

Keith: Bye

Matt: I hope you dont die

Keith: Thanks -_-

Matt: :)

 

As his brother had told him, the door was open and no one was around, not the best kind of security to be honest. He walked to the ice rink seeing Lance putting on his skates, upbeat music playing from his phone.

 

"Hey" Keith said as the door closed behind him and he walked in.

 

"Hey!" Lance turned around "Wait, aren't you bringing your skates?"

 

"Uh... I thought _I_ wouldn't have to skate" He shrugged, Lance had frowned. Had Shiro mentioned the accident to them?

 

"Why wouldn't you? We've got all the rink to ourselves." Maybe he could tell him, he wouldn't see any of them after those two weeks, right? No, just in case.

 

"I actually broke my ankle so... I still haven't-" It wasn't the whole truth, he wasn't lying either though. He was just omitting something, no harm done.

 

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to- uh- you know-" Lance looked down and bit his lip, he seemed to be sorry.

 

"It's okay." Keith smiled "Let's get to work?"

 

That had been quite a reaction, did he look so bad? Anyways the guy wasn't interested in Keith's life, that was for sure. Their only topics to talk about afterwards were Lance's jokes and the choreo and Keith was starting to feel interested in it, they had heard it twice and they had chosen the jumps but now came the difficult part.

 

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

 

"Talk?" Lance asked.

 

"You know, what does this song tell you? What do you want to explain to the audience? Or if there's a story you are telling-"

 

"I never thought about it."

 

"Really?"

 

"Well, I just danced what I was told to-" Lance said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"So, you have never done this?" he nodded "Jeez, we're two newbies doing a fucking choreo. Really smart, Shiro."

 

"Do we wait for them?"

 

"I'm sorry, I-"

 

"Hey, don't worry Keith, I'm the one who needs a choreo." Keith realized Lance looked actually worried and sighed.

 

"I mean I can tell you what I would do, like steps here or turn there but I can't work as well without knowing what you aim for. Maybe we could make up a story? Plus, it's more difficult doing it off ice."

 

They worked all the afternoon on that and, even if he was sure the guy hated his guts, he was having kind of fun. Suddenly the annoying boy he thought Lance was didn't seem so childish and funnier, making him laugh more than once. Plus, he had to point out how cute he really was, Lance had freckles on the bridge of his nose which spread across his face, and his eyes were a clear blue, even prettier than Allura's.

 

After some time, they decided to try a run through the whole thing, stopping on the bits where they weren't sure of what to do, and it seemed decent enough for Keith to be proud of their work as a team. Lance offered to call it a day, for which Keith was pleased because he was starting to have a headache- he usually didn't think this much and he missed his soothing daily run.

 

 

 

-LANCE-

 

"So..." Lance started "How did you sprain your ankle?" He instantly regretted asking as Keith's face became more serious, like the time before.

 

"I fell... from a Lutz, I was trying to do the four turn Lutz and- yeah." There was something more to it that Keith wasn't saying but he didn't seem to like to talk about it. Why had he asked anyways? Now the dude had more reasons to hate him. He was trying to fix his rude introduction and he was fucking up even more.

 

"Wow, the time I tried a three turn Lutz I also failed miserably, Pidge has it recorded and added it in her Lance's Blackmail file. I'm pretty sure it's the bigger out of all of the blackmail files she has." Keith giggled, Lance couldn't help but stare, his eyes looked purple in the light of the room and his face was just... perfect, even though Lance was sure he didn't even exfoliate.

 

"I'm glad she doesn't have a lot of material on me."

 

"Just you wait." Lance laughed and grabbed his phone to look up the time "Uh... I'm- I'm going to shower- The guys won't take long to come. See you around later?"

 

"Sure." If he didn't know better Lance would have sworn Keith looked a little bit disappointed.

 

Why did this guy have to be so hot? Unfair, clearly unfair. Lance pushed away his hair and faced the water pouring on his skin. He thought about how they had worked, Keith had looked so focused, Lance noticed he moved his eyebrows slightly when he was very concentrated. And he didn't look _that_ bothered to be talking to him all morning, maybe he didn't hate him from shouting the first second they met at Voltron.

 

Lance took the towel from the door, closing the small shower and tied it to his hips. He had met many people through his life but Keith had something different. But _what_ was the difference? 'Lance, no first sight crushes' he warned himself. He took his phone out. "Oh my god I'm late!" He rushed to get his spare clothes on and got out of the showers. On his way out, he heard Hunk laughing. There were Shay and Keith, talking casually. "-so yeah, I don't skate, but I'd love to learn!" Shay finished, looking at Hunk who basically had hearts for eyes.

 

"Hey! How's the princess? As beautiful as always I see." Lance walked in, making everyone turn to face him. She rolled her eyes, smiling at him.

 

"Hey Lance! See you are going to Uni?"

 

"And then New Leaf's Café." He nodded looking at his wrist watch. "Oh, shit. I'm very late, sorry! Sharpshooter out." Lance rushed out, waving before closing the door, lastly looking at Keith who was sitting with his legs crossed and leaning slightly forward, with his hands on his ankles. 'Unfair' his mind repeated.

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

"Did you do something of profit today?" Hunk asked, snapping Keith out of his thoughts.

 

"Uh... yeah- Well, we tried at least. But half of the time I had no idea of what I was doing so... We'll need some help, probably." Keith shrugged.

 

"Good. I don't know what we'll be practicing today but if you want to go for a walk I don't think you'll miss anything important." He seemed kind and Keith couldn't help but to feel welcome in this team. "Shay babe don't you have homework? I can ask Coran the key to his office."

 

"Not really, I pulled an all-nighter two days ago so I'm doing good. I've memorized every muscle of the human anatomy and I could really have a break."

 

Keith couldn't help but feel out of place now, after all he was with _the_ couple of Voltron. He heard Hunk and Shay talking, not paying attention as he took his phone out and inspected each notification, all from their blog, likes and comments which Matt would take care of. One comment took his attention. It was from an especial user: @Lotus. They were kind of friends back home, Keith appreciated him but he was a bit weird to put it nicely.

 

"Should we get some _real_ coffee or something? What do you say? Keith?" Keith looked up from the screen.

 

"Sorry, yeah. Coffee sounds great. Sorry- I was... distracted-"

 

"Coffee, here we go! See you later then, got to flirt with my coffee saviour." She teased Hunk, making Keith incredibly uncomfortable.

 

"Hey!" Hunk pouted "I think you've been around Lance for too long." She laughed.

 

"You're the best boyfriend ever." She finally said leaning for a kiss.

 

They were now sitting in the audience seats, with their warm coffees "Well it wasn't a complete disaster, I actually had fun." He had all the evening to talk to Shay, as the 'Space Cats' worked. She seemed kind and funny and somehow, he knew they would be good friends. They had already talked about old crushes and boyfriends, movies and music tastes by the time the team had finished their break.

 

"So, you admit you like the ice!" She pointed a finger at him.

 

"Of course, I love it." He shrugged "It's just that-"

 

"That what?" She was the first person to be so direct about the whole thing, she was pushing but Keith knew that he could choose not to talk.

 

"Well, I told you. I broke my ankle practicing."

 

"Aaaaand?"

 

"What?"

 

"You told me it was months… You look just fine, remember I'm studying infirmary, Keith." He looked at her incredulously, Shay tilted her head with her eyebrows raised, asking for answers. "And even if I wasn't, that doesn't fool anyone."

 

"Okay," he sighed defeated "I think-" He suddenly realized he hadn't talked to anyone about this. Was Shay doing some kind of magic to make him talk? She looked at him waiting for him to continue. When he did he was almost whispering. "I think I'm scared of it. Going back on the ice." He realized his hand was shaking slightly "Because I hurt Rolo when I fell back then."

 

"You hurt him?" She frowned, not completely understanding.

 

"It was a small cut but still... It could have been so much worse if he had been just a little bit closer."

 

"Keith." he looked up to see Shay smiling fondly "Accidents do happen, you can't blame yourself for what happened there. I don't understand all of the rules of figure skating but I do love to look at the team train- They look so happy..." She looked up to the rink where the group was goofing around rather than training "I mean, you should continue too, if it was what you loved then you should keep doing it no matter how many times you fall."

 

"Thanks." he said honestly a couple of seconds later.

 

 

 

-PIDGE-

 

"Worried that he's going to steal your girlfriend?" Pidge smirked as she skated closer to Hunk.

 

"No! I- I wasn't-"

 

"Whoa, calm down Romeo. I was just teasing. Besides, I told you I'm almost positive he is 100% gay." Hunk sighed, somehow relived, making Pidge grin.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Shiro came from behind in his usual 'leader' pose, with a hand on his hip, ready to scold them for wasting time.

 

"Nothing." Hunk said at the same time as Pidge gave it away.

 

"Hunk's scared Keith will seduce Shay or something." Shiro and Pidge shared a grin.

 

"Don't worry Hunk, that won't happen." Shiro said, still giggling and putting a hand on Hunk's shoulder. He skated towards Allura as she called him. "Never." He grinned even bigger.

 

"What the-?" Hunk muttered.

 

"See, I was right!" She claimed victorious.

 

"Uh, no. He said he wouldn't, that could be because he has manners? Or because she's not his type."

 

"Yeah, of course." Pidge rolled her eyes, her voice ironic. She skated in zig-zags in front of Hunk as they went around the rink, plotting something. "Let's make a deal."

 

"Uh oh. I'm scared."

 

"No! It's not even evil, just a… funny thing. I swear it's not bad! Let's just tell Lance I was wrong and that Keith is totally straight."

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

"Drama? Nothing interesting ever happens here!" Hunk sighed, knowing she had a point. "Plus, Lance always flirts with everyone but have you seen him flirt with Keith?" Pidge raised an eyebrow.

 

"Actually-" Hunk suddenly froze, realizing "No. How-? Dude, you are an ace. How did you notice that?"

 

"Yes, I am, I know it all, Hunk. I know it all." She said marking each word, skating backwards to add dramatism. She sprinted to try a jump, spotting Shay and Keith now leaning on the rink's fence. As Pidge landed poorly the triple loop she immediately saw Keith comment something to Shay before Hunk's figure came into view, helping her up.

 

"Hey! Pidge." Shay signalled for her to come closer, Keith bumping her shoulder as she skated to them. Pidge rose her eyebrows.

 

"For the jump-" Keith started, eyeing them carefully as Shay looked over to encourage him. "I would pull my leg a little bit more in front of me before getting it to the back, going slower. I mean- Something like this." He took a few steps back, balancing on one foot and showing the move. "It seems stupid but it worked for me- Cause, I mean, your jump is fine you just place your leg back too soon and lose balance. At least, I think so." He seemed uncomfortable, as usual. Would this kid ever feel comfortable with them? They wouldn't bite him! "So... yeah-"

 

"Thanks, Keith." He smiled back, nodding in response. For Pidge's surprise it had actually worked, the rest of the training went good and they actually trained.

 

Later on, when they left the rink Pidge took her phone, reading Lance's texts about this old lady asking for cat food at the Café where he worked.

 

  * _Three nerds_ ·



Pidge: Very funny

Pidge: You think its fun to laugh at an old lady

CinnamonRoll: She does have a point

Pidge: On other more important matters

 

"Pidge no, don't make me do this-" Hunk plead one last time. He was sitting at her side, both with the phones in hand, looking at the same conversation. Pidge typed quickly and texts appeared on Hunk's screen.

 

"Too late."

 

Pidge: Maybe

Pidge: Keith might be straight after all

Pidge: And I forbid anyone to talk about it, otherwise being punishable by a kick in the stomach

AnnoyingBlue: Whaaaat?

AnnoyingBlue: What happened?

AnnoyingBlue: I want to know :'(

 

"Anyways, I haven't lied at all. He _miiiight_ be, like in a parallel universe or something, or we could be very wrong." Hunk sighed, knowing he had gotten into something Pidge would definitely kick for, maybe it was intelligent to follow her rules.

 

AnnoyingBlue: Hunkyyyy

AnnoyingBlue: Brooooo

CinnamonRoll: I cant talk, Pidge might kill me

AnnoyingBlue: PLS :''''''''(

Pidge: Its death sentence boys

Pidge: Dont talk about it

 

Pidge ginned and Hunk sighed in defeat, she always got away with all her plans.

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

  * _Matt·_



Keith: Maybe this isn't so bad

Matt: OMG WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO KEITH

Keith: No but really

Keith: Ten days of procrastinating and free hot chocolate

Matt: Wtf are you procrastinating from?

Keith: Life

Matt: Im laughing so much rn

Keith: Im sure

Keith: Like Lance is hot and now theres Shay

Keith: Btw did I tell you about Shay

Matt: Shay? i think my sister mentioned her but idk

Matt: AND DID YOU JUST CALL LANCE HOT?!

Keith: Shes so nice, i basically got stuck with her all the evening

Keith: and she looooooves Harry Potter and Bon Iver so shes my bff now

Matt: What about me???? :(

Keith: You arent even in my friend category

Keith: You are just a random annoying guy who made me watch a movie

Matt: YOU DID NOT

Matt: THIS FRIENDSHIP IS RUINED

Matt: TRAITOR

Keith: XD joking joking

Keith: youre still my friend

Matt: *glare~*

Matt: Im going to sleep

Matt: After eating a whole tub of ice cream to get my sadness away

Keith: Its literally one of the coldest weeks of the year you'll catch a cold or something

Matt: My sadness doesn't care

Keith: Good night dramatic stranger

Matt: And I still cant believe you called lance hot

Keith: If you tell someone i MURDER you

Matt: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keith: Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't have a lot to say about this one. I love Shay, maybe because she isn't very defined in the show so I can shape her to my needs more. Fanfiction is hard man.  
> As I read this I saw some mistakes and stuff I could have put in another way but well it's already posted ups...  
> AAAAnd the name of the Cafe took me like a lot of time to decide but in the end I went straight for Animal Crossing Xd. I just thought it was funny... Whatever, my sense of humor is very weird.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	5. Part 5

DAY 03

-SHIRO-

 

Shiro had woken up hours ago, he had already done the whole house cleaning for the day and was now getting ready to go to the headquarters. He received a text as he was walking out of Keith's room.

 

  * _Allura_ ·



Allura: Today's class has been cancelled, two of the three kids are on a school trip

Shiro: So...

Shiro: Free time...

Allura: It's been a while since you got a break, you're always around doing something

Shiro: Yeah, well I don't like not doing anything

Allura: I know :)

Allura: Why don't we do something with your brother? Show him the city idk

Shiro: He said he wanted to sleep all day :/ Too much human interaction for him these days i think

Allura: Oh...

Shiro: hes like this sometimes dont worry

Allura: Then... Why dont we go to the cinema?

Allura: We have just been practicing this week

Shiro: Sure!

Shiro: It's on me, you have done so much for me lately.

Allura: I wont complain

 

"Did you like it?" Shiro and Allura were just going out the building.

 

"It was good. But let's admit that some scenes were unrealistic."

 

"Totally. Someone in her position wouldn't talk that way, she was a prisoner! And the guard answering her questions, whaaat?" Allura laughed at his critique. "But the actors were great." Shiro pointed out.

 

"Fair enough."

 

Allura grinned as they walked through the street, she looked happy, somehow lost in the conversation. After minutes of walking through the busy streets, they found themselves at the entrance of the public park.

 

"-So yeah, that's how Keith exposed our aunt's creepy doll collection to the whole family." Shiro looked over, acknowledging how her eyes sparkled when she laughed. She was _beautiful_ , and he was lucky to have such a cute girlfriend. "Allura-"

 

"Yeah? What is it?" She said, concerned for Shiro's sudden shift of tone.

 

"Should we tell them about us? I mean like, it's official, isn't it?"

 

"Of course it is!" She looked at Shiro incredously, then grinned. "But I propose... Let's have some fun and let's let them figure it out." Shiro smirked.

 

"Yeah, alright, but if they don't by the end of my brother's trip I'd like to tell him at least."

 

"Obviously... Wanna bet who finds out first?"

 

"Sure." He said as he gave her a quick kiss. "Hot chocolate to discuss it?" She nodded.

 

 

-KEITH-

 

"Good morning, Keith." Shiro had entered the room and was about to open the curtains.

 

"Mhmm, don't." He had managed to mutter from under the bed sheets, his voice croaky. He had been awake for some time, keeping his eyes closed. For how long? 10 minutes? An hour? Not that it mattered anyways, by the time he woke up he had known that day wouldn't be good.

 

"You okay?" Keith had nodded without turning around to face his brother.

 

"Just-" he buried inside the big pile of blankets over him "Rest day." Shiro had made a sound as he understood and headed for the door, looking concerned.

 

"Eat, even if I'm not here." Keith thanked Shiro for not taking the issue further, unlike their mother did, always forcing him to leave the bed even if he didn't have the strength to do so. He closed his eyes for a little longer, sometime after falling asleep for a couple hours.

 

He opened his eyes as the sun leaking through the curtains hit his face, turning away from it. He sighed, frustrated for not being able to sleep again. Keith contemplated looking at the phone but he didn't want to deal with any human beings, at least for now.

 

He heard a noise outside the door. "Shiro?" No answer. His voice felt strangely low and husky. After finally getting up, he threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie, enough to make the cold bearable. Maybe he could eat something, he was up anyways. As he walked to the kitchen he heard little steps followed by a tiny bark, he then remembered Rocky was still in the house. "Is Shiro home?" he asked the puppy, who tilted his head slightly and looked at him with curiosity. "You don't even know what I'm telling you." Keith petted his head as the dog barked once more as if to prove the point. He opened the fridge to serve himself some breakfast, collapsing on the sofa with a glass of juice and a cookie two minutes later.

 

He found a toy the dog seemed to be interested in on the floor. Keith picked it up with his feet throwing it away for the puppy to catch. More than catching, Keith would describe it as launching for it, but he came back with it and dropped it in front him. "It's all yours." He told the dog, who kept looking at Keith, moving his tail. He sighed and handed the toy back to Rocky who seemed to fight it as Keith walked to his bed again picking up his phone and reading the few texts he had that day. The dog followed him handing the toy to Keith, who threw it again.

 

  * _Matt·_



Matt: Hows everything?

Keith: Normal i guess

Matt: thats... good?

Keith: If being with a puppy counts as it then yes

Matt: OH YES

Keith: Im more of a cat person though

Matt: Cats are demons

Keith: They arent!!

Matt: Well now u are with a puppy sooooo

Matt: Photo plsssss

Keith: _sent photo_

Matt: Aawwwwwwwwwwww

Keith: I didnt even notice when he followed me to the room

Keith: He keeps giving me his toy

Keith: Like he doesnt want it

Matt: Im not a professional in the psicology of dogs but i think he wants you to throw it

Keith: Already did but he leaves it at my feet all the time

Matt: Maybe he wants *you* to have it

Keith: Why?

Matt: IDK dogs are special

Matt: He probably senses something on you

Keith: Now you are just making it up

Matt: No i swear dogs do sense these things like when someone is sad or stressed and shit

Keith: Im sure

Matt: :( You dont trust me

Matt: do you wanna skype? Ive got some free time and I want to see that doggo in action

Keith: yeah, sure

 

By the time he convinced Matt to let the puppy go so he could end the call and take a shower it was past what was his usual lunch time. Plus, he stayed longer than usual in the shower, letting the warm water pour on his skin as he listened to TØP and overthought everything in his life. Clearly not the best idea. As he walked to his room to put some clothing he heard the front door open, followed by laughter, Allura's probably. He rushed to get dressed before Shiro opened the door, as he usually did, he had no idea of what ' _privacy_ ' meant.

 

Impressively this time he knocked "Yeah?" Keith said as he finished to put on the same hoodie he wore earlier.

 

"I see you showered." Shiro got in.

 

"Just a minute, I'll put everything in order in a sec."

 

"Oh, no rush. I was just going to tell you Allura will stay for lunch." He paused taking a moment to analize Keith "What have you done today?"

 

"Not much, showered... and that's it." his brother seemed unhappy by that answer "And I called Matt if that counts, he wanted to see the dog." He nodded once.

 

"Good. Lunch in ten, be ready."

 

"Okay-" he said looking down to his phone to see an excited text from Matt, saying something about their blog. Yes, it was _theirs_ but Matt did all the job, Keith only posting occasionally or just liking other posts. "I'll- I'll be there in a minute."

 

As much as he liked eating alone, Shiro didn't. Like their mother said, _the more the merrier_. He didn't think the same way, but he had to put up with it. During most of the lunch it was just Shiro and Allura talking, while he mostly listened and smuggled some food to Rocky, who was more than pleased.

 

"Keith, please, stop spoiling my dog." Shiro said marking each word as he caught Keith for the third time.

 

"He's asking for food, I bet you forgot to feed him."

 

"No, I didn't. So stop it."

 

"Yes, boss." Keith rolled his eyes.

 

Allura smiled at Keith and winked at him "If you want we can teach him some tricks before we leave." He nodded, agreeing. From that moment Allura seemed to be making Keith talk, going into topics that seemed more interesting to him and asking his opinion. Even after lunch when Rocky had settled on Keith's lap and was taking a nap she seemed to be interested in him, maybe she wanted to know him better? Maybe Shiro had told her that Keith wasn't 'particularly cheerful' that day? "You should come to today's practice, even if it's just to walk for a bit. Today we are polishing our routine and I think Lance's too, and Hunk will help."

 

"I don't know..." Keith petted Rocky as he thought.

 

"Maybe bring your skates or a book or whatever you want. C'mon, if you come I'll get you something from Lance's café when we pick him up." She tried to convince him one last time.

 

"Okay, deal." He sighed, that woman knew how to treat anyone. At least she seemed to have figured Keith out in no time. How could he say no to a free drink? Or a free _anything_ , to be honest. Plus he knew he needed to get out of the flat, it was getting claustrophobic. They went in Allura's car, Keith sitting in the back seat suffering as there was no space for his legs.

 

"A cappuccino for the lady, a café latte with soy milk for the gentleman and a mocha for me. All to go." Lance said as he walked for the cups.

 

"Hey! I'm not paying for yours." Allura protested.

 

"Oh, c'mon, don't be rude Queen. You are even paying for Keith's!" He pouted at her as Keith stood awkwardly behind her.

 

"Okay, just this time." She sighed, Lance's face lighting up. He winked to Allura, mouthing a quick 'thanks'. Keith looked at him as he started to prepare the three dinks, while a girl attended the next costumers. He seemed to be concentrated in what he was doing, clearly used to it, as Keith could figure out from his confident moves. He hummed along the song that played in the background.

 

Maybe it wouldn't be the horrible day he had foreshadowed that morning.

 

 

 

-HUNK-

 

Hunk couldn't wait to see what Lance and Keith had done with the supposed choreo, by Keith's information he was sure the guy was being humble and Lance was pretty excited with it so everything seemed to go perfectly. He was definitely impressed when Lance showed what they had to everyone, it was clearly much more than Shiro could have done in a morning.

 

"Good job, guys." Shiro said patting their backs.

 

"Thanks, space dad." Lance winked. Hunk saw Keith rolling his eyes.

 

"How come you call him dad?" Keith asked "Wait, I don't want to know." He said before Lance could explain. Hunk giggled.

 

"It's just that he takes care of everyone, like we were his sons. Obviously, Lance started it."

 

"And space?" Shiro also frowned

 

"I don't really know- Why space?"

 

"As Lance says it's because his-" Hunk started grinning.

 

"Cause he's out of this world!" Lance shouted not letting Hunk finish his sentence, luckily for Lance, Shiro bought it.

 

"Aw, that's cute." He laughed. Keith on the other hand seemed a bit suspicious but let it go when Allura proposed to train their choreography, Lance taking a break.

 

They were together most of that evening, Keith didn't seem to be the funny kind of person but Hunk saw he was a good guy, he would probably do anything to protect the ones he loved. Hunk was good at reading people but Keith was an open book, even if he looked mysterious or tried to keep a distance. They spoke about trivial matters, to fill the time before Hunk had to leave to catch the train. In that time Hunk noticed Keith was slightly more distant than the days before, unlike at the dinner they had had the first day he arrived, where he seemed to be having a good time. He finally decided to shrug it off, maybe he was just overthinking about him at this point.

 

 

 

-LANCE-

 

After a long afternoon of training, even if he was tired, Lance decided to stay to practice his choreography for a little longer and, for some reason, Keith stuck with him, reading a book. Even if today he had brought his skates, Lance was almost sure he did because his brother made him. He hadn't touched them in all the evening, at that point Lance even wondered if he didn't want to take them out because they were an awful shade of pink or had unicorns on them. Who on hell could resist that ice rink for so long? Definitely not a human being. Maybe he was part alien?

 

During the day Coran, Shiro and Allura had perfected Lance's choreography and it was almost done, just the step combinations left aside. Maybe they would wait for coach Alfor to take a look at it when he arrived from- where was he? Russia? And probably some details would change over time but it was, at least for Lance, perfect. "Why did you stay?" Lance wondered as the song stopped for the hundredth time that day, skating towards Keith. He looked up from his book, the smile he had fading momentarily to look at Lance again as he was pulled out of that world.

 

"Sorry, what?" He closed his book after placing the bookmark in the page where he had stopped, putting it aside in the seat next to him along with his bag.

 

"Why did you stay? Even your brother left."

 

"Precisely. Shiro can be a pain in the ass. I wanted some time alone." Keith looked at Lance, who had an eyebrow raised. "Don't get me wrong, I love him, he's my brother and all but he can get... stressing? He can't stand a long silence when he's around others. _And_ he asks way too many questions."

 

"You could still have gone for a walk." He shrugged.

 

"He would have come."

 

Lance nodded "Probably true."

 

"Plus, I like it here, it's peaceful when it's only you practicing." Lance knew it was nothing to blush about but he felt his face heat up at the comment. Lance turned to face the other way so Keith didn't notice his red face.

 

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be leaving right after so..."

 

"I'll take the keys to Shiro, I'll stay for a little longer, don't worry about it."

 

"Okay, see you tomorrow, I guess."

 

Lance had taken his time in the showers, knowing Keith (as little as he did), he would probably chat with someone or stay on Tumblr for a long time and realise how the time had flown, way too late at night.

 

  * _Hunky·_



Hunky: Dude where are you? Its very late

Lancelot: Sorry, I stayed at the headquarters

Hunky: Alone?

Lancelot: Keith stayed

Lancelot: To escape his brothers questions or something

Hunky: I wonder what kind of questions ;);)

Lancelot: ??

Hunky: Nevermind

Lancelot: Really what are you talking about

Lancelot: I know you read this

Lancelot: Anyways

Lancelot: I'll be home in 20 min

 

He grabbed his bag and walked to the rink, where he had left Keith alone, to say goodbye. When he got close he heard the familiar noise of blades on ice and peeked through the glass doors, hiding behind the wall. Keith was turning on himself, at a high speed. "A camel spin?" he muttered to the nothingness behind him as Keith stopped turning to continue skating. Without acknowledging Lance's presence, Keith prepared for a jump, performing an almost perfect triple axel. Lance's phone buzzed in his pocket and he jumped back, hiding completely behind the wall.

 

  * _Space Cats 4 the win·_



Pidgeon: Remember to take the keys to Shiro

Lancelot: Keith will take them, Im on my way out

SpaceDad: Is he coming home?

Lancelot: Idk, he said he would stay for a little longer

SpaceDad: Hm.... Keith text me when you are getting home I will make us some dinner

Hunky: Aww you are such a good brother <3

Pidgeon: The Space Dad is taking care of his Space Children how adorable

SpaceDad: Shut it

 

  * _Hunky·_



Hunky: Buy real milk on your way home pls

Lancelot: This is so unfair

Lancelot: I am so maaaad >:O

Hunky: Well then no milk, calm down i just dont like the soy one

Hunky: Sorry I made u buy it but now we have two tetra bricks of it and it tastes horrible

Lancelot: Thats not what im talking about

Hunky: Well im lost what are we talking about

Lancelot: KEITH

Hunky: ohhh... right

Hunky: What?

Lancelot: remember when he proposed this weird ass step sequence followed by an axel earlier today

Hunky: Yes...

Lancelot: he told me he couldn't show me

Hunk: I recall something similar...

Lancelot: cause yesterday he told me he had broken his ankle

Lancelot: AND NOW I SEE HIM MAKING A FUCKING PERFECT AXEL ANDI T MAKES ME SO MAD

Hunky: Whaaat?

Hunky: I thought he didnt skate anymore

Lancelot: Oh yeah he does

Lancelot: He was practicing when i left

Lancelot: Probably thought i wasnt there anymore

Hunky: So

Hunky: if i got this right

Hunky: you sneaked on Keith while he was skating thinking he was alone

Hunky: and you got mad because?

Lancelot: Now you dont belive me!

Hunky: I have not said that

Lancelot: He said he didnt skate!! But he does!

Lancelot: why would he lie? :'(

Hunky: idk he may have his reasons

Lancelot: >:(

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

  * _Matt_ ·



Matt: So did you see this?

Matt: _Yuzuru Hanyu cute fall off ice – www.youtube.com_

Keith: ITS SO FUNNY

Keith: I love it XD (but I had already seen it)

Keith: This man is a blessing to the world like have you seen him skate?!

Matt: Dont go all fanboy mode

Matt: I know u love him

Matt: Belive me

Keith: :/ ... ok

Matt: R00d

Keith: Shush

Keith: That man is a prodigy

Matt: But you used to copy him and i saw no difference honestly

Keith: Im just an amateur at his side

Matt: Whatever... I dont really understand it

Keith: Its like saying twilight is as good as harry potter

Keith: Like no

Matt: AHHAHAHA THAT COMPARISON HAHAHAHAH IM LAUGHINH

Matt: Both are written by Lockhart tho

Keith: XD ikr

Keith: Im going to sleep im dead

Matt: What did you do today?

Keith: Show you a damn puppy

Keith: Very energy and time consuming

Matt: Oi!

Keith: Night

Matt: RUde

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shallura! Well that's a thing in my Klance fanfic... Is it a sin if I say I didn't ship it in the beggining. And tbh even now i dont know... Canon Shallura doesn't convince me completely. Also Depressed!Keith.  
> About the dogs! I think I may add another one later with more weight to the story not just Rocky. Im not sure yet so don't take my word for it, it would be on the second part of the fic.  
> Is it just me or looking up thousands of coffee menus makes anyone want one. Like I want to taste ALL of them.  
> Did anyone understand my 'A Very Potter Musical' reference? If not you should watch it, its very funny.
> 
> Yuzuru Hanyu cute fall off Ice that Matt sent to Keith: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoF-Cy5c26c He's so magestic and then he falls and you can hear him and he's so cute <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	6. Part 6

DAY 04

-KEITH-

 

  * _Shay·_



Keith: Hey! I did it!

_Today_

Shay: Sorry I was studying yesterday

Shay: What did you do?

Keith: I skated for a little bit

Keith: Well i just practiced some moves

Shay: Thats great!!!

Shay: :3 See i told you you could do it

Keith: If there had been someone arounf im pretty sure i would have died tho

Keith: Around*

Shay: It's an improvement :)

Shay: Does your brother know? It seems like he dreams of the day you will get back on the icy road xD

Keith: no

Keith: He would make things worse... i think

Keith: keep the secret for me pls

Shay: Deal, but we'll have to do a movie night someday in exchange

Keith: Deal

 

"Keith are you ready?" His brother peeked through the door at his room "You are still in bed?! Get up, I'm going to be late and I'm not telling Coran I was late to practice because of you just wanting a ride to run somewhere nice." Keith groaned, shifting in his blankets. He was so warm, he didn't think he'd ever get the will power to get up.

 

"Mmmmkay ten minutes."

 

"Five. Get up!"

 

 

 

-HUNK-

 

  * _Shay <3_·



Hunk: hey did you know Keith skated yesterday?

Hunk: I thought he didnt skate anymore

Shay<3: How do you know?

Hunk: Lance told me

Hunk: But hes mad at him

Shay<3: Why?

Hunk: cause he told him he had broken his ankle? Idk really

Shay<3: Keith thought he was alone

Shay<3: Keep the secret pls he didnt want anyone to know :$

Hunk: Kay baby

Hunk: See you at headquarters

Shay<3: Yup :3 After the test though

Shay<3: Love you

Hunk: Good luck!

Hunk: Love you too

 

Lance had woken up in a bad mood, even Hunk noticed, yesterday before going to sleep he had received another call from his father and, as usual, it hadn't gone well. As they got into the Voltron building Hunk tried to cheer up his friend. "Today the whole team will be there! Even Shay said she would come!"

 

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Pidge jumped on Hunk's back, attacking him as she usually greeted him when there weren't people around. Hunk made a ' _hugh_ ' sound as Pidge landed on him. "Dude, it's been so long 'till the whole team was there. Like, how many days? And it's choreo day! If Coran doesn't change his mind- Plus Keith will see the whole thing, maybe he'll skate today. He said he would bring his skates, I can't wait to--" Pidge realised how serious Lance was, looking more pissed at the mention of Keith. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Just a bad start today, don't worry about it." Hunk answered for Lance. Pidge jumped off Hunk and made her way to the rink. Hunk giving her a reassuring look before she headed in front of them to talk to Coran about something about the tech room, probably.

 

They started warming up as soon as Shiro arrived, alone, which surprised the team partly because he was never late and because Keith wasn't with him. "Where's Keith?" Pidge asked.

 

"He went for a run, he's coming later."

 

"I thought it would be all of us today." Hunk was already on the ice with the team as they saw Shiro tie his skates and the students of the previous lesson leave. He couldn't help but worry for Lance, at this moment he would have made a sarcastic remark at least but he stayed quiet. "Hey, are you okay?" he muttered to his friend as soon as Coran told them to stop wasting time.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"You can talk to me, if this is about-"

 

"I said I'm fine, Hunk." he grunted, Lance sighed "Sorry, I just... Not the best time, okay?" Hunk nodded in response and they started with the exercises.

 

 

-LANCE-

 

Lance realized that Keith had caught him glaring more than once while he was talking to Shay that afternoon. Coran snapped him out of his thoughts "Lance you aren't focused today!"

 

"Sorry..." he looked down, his mind immediately replaying Keith's axel for the hundredth time that day.

 

"Let's practice everyone's choreo's, maybe this way you do something of profit today!"

 

"I- uh- Yes."

 

When it was Lance's turn Keith got closer to the rink with Shay, who seemed very interested in what Keith was saying. She laughed and Lance looked away, nodding to Hunk at the other side, who was looking at him with a smirk, to play the song. When he finished he skated over to Coran, who had moved next to Keith.

 

"Good work, Lance" Coran started "But! Your axel. It was just two turns, I won't mind it today cause your head isn't in the game but the next day I'll ask for three turns. Deal?" Lance looked down, clearly embarrassed at his poor performance. He knew he had made many more mistakes, but Coran had decided to ignore it. He could be very hard some days but he knew when it wouldn't do good, which the whole team appreciated.

 

"It looked amazing though!" Shay was smiling at Lance with her usual kindness. She addressed to Keith. "You did this all by yourselves right?"

 

"Well, Coran, Allura and my brother helped with it." Shiro and Allura got close, bringing the cokes they had promised a while ago.

 

"Are you going to try it?" Allura asked looking at Keith.

 

"Me?" Keith seemed surprised, as if the idea hadn't crossed his mind.

 

"I always want to try what I write on paper, ballet or ice skating."

 

"I don't think-"

 

"It's understandable, you can't do it if you broke your ankle." Coran intervened, which Keith was visibly relieved for.

 

"Well it clearly wasn't bothering yesterday..." Lance muttered sarcastically under his breath, taking his skates off, thinking no one would hear him.

 

"What?" Keith asked, sinking inside, obviously having heard it perfectly. Lance was a little embarrassed but overall annoyed. Hunk turned over at the sudden change of tone of the conversation with an expression that would be best defined as _uh-oh_.

 

"Well... You did make a triple axel yesterday like it was nothing!" Lance got up, raising his hands in protest.

 

"Keith?" Shiro asked for an explanation at the same time Hunk called his friend in a warning tone.

 

"Lance-"

 

"And how the fuck did you know about that?" Keith said getting up to be at the same high as Lance.

 

"I saw you when I was leaving- But that's not the point!"

 

"The point is that you were spying on me!" Keith shouted followed by a warning of his brother.

 

"I wasn't! You should have just told us if you didn't want to-!"

 

"You had _no_ _right_ -!"

 

"Guys! Enough!" Shiro cut them as Keith was getting dangerously close, clenching his fists with anger. Keith turned around and left pushing the door in a rushed move, not bothering to close it behind him. Shay reacted, looking at Hunk, who understood what she wanted and gave her a small nod before she left following Keith.

 

"What _the fuck_ was that, man?" Hunk asked Lance, who was sitting again.

 

"I- don't know" he admitted "I just- I just-"

 

"You just took it all against someone who didn't have anything to do with your problems." Hunk stated, saying what Lance had just thought. His friend crouched in front of him, leaning on Lance's legs for support. "I know you are stressed with your family and all, but I could have helped before you exploded on Keith like that. You'll have to apologize, you know that, right?"

 

"I'm so messed up-" Lance managed to murmur into his hands.

 

"Hey, Lance it's okay. It really is. These things happen. Just tell me what's up, don't bottle it up like this. We're here to help." He noticed when Pidge and Shiro sat at his right. Lance could feel the worry in his friends but he just couldn't bring himself to ask them for help or even tell them what it was about, none of them but Hunk knew about what was going on.

 

"Anything you need, you know we are here for you." Shiro said.

 

Shay came back telling Hunk she had spoken to Keith and explaining to all of them why he had been so pissed when Shiro had asked, Lance felt more and more frustrated every second. Why did he have to be such a dick?

 

 

-LANCE-

 

"I'm sorry, Keith." his name felt weird when he said it. Keith looked up. He had gone to the building's terrace and was sitting on the floor with one of his knees pulled up to his chest and the other leg on the floor, listening to music with his earbuds.

 

"I- Sorry I reacted that way..." Keith didn't dare to look up at him, looking at nothing, somewhere behind Lance's knees.

 

"No! I- Ugh!" Lance sat next to Keith as he scooped over a little bit. "Look. I have been having a hard time and I took it on you." he said remembering his friend's words. "My… family- It's a mess, okay? and I'm a mess. And I- You didn't have anything to do with this and..."

 

"Lance. It's okay, really. I'm fine if that's what worries you. No harm done."

 

At that moment Lance's phone rang and, as Lance got up, Keith saw the screen: 'Casa' "Hello?" Lance's tone was the most serious Keith had ever seen him talking in until he broke to a smile. "Hey Cleo. Are you alone? Mhm... So, how's it going?" Keith heard a girl's voice through the speakers even if it was impossible to know what she was saying, she sounded quite young. "And dad?" Lance's tone lowered "Three days away!? Cleo, you know you can come over to be with me and Hunk, right? ... Yes, the same room. I'll pick you up around nine… If he comes don't tell anything to him- Sí, it will be alright, I swear- I'll talk to Sara." Lance looked at Keith in the eyes briefly as he smiled to the person on the phone "Don't forget your school stuff, you won't be skipping class- Don't groan at me princess- Okay, love you. Bye! At nine. Yeah, adiós. Te quiero." He sighted and sat next to Keith again.

 

He hanged up and then bit his lip, looking over to Keith, thinking if he should make the second call. "Do you mind if I-" he said pointing at his phone, Keith shook his head. "Kay..." He pressed some numbers in his smartphone "Hey, Sara? Yeah, it's me. Cleo called me-" This time an older voice talked, obviously more concerned. "No, she's fine but you said you'd keep an eye on her- Dad has been away for _three days_! That's clearly not what I call watching- ... Yeah, fine. Cleo's coming home- Mine. At least for some days until he appears or things calm down... Yeah, please call the lawyer. Got to go- bye."

 

After a moment Keith finally spoke "Your sister?"

 

"Yeah" He said, a proud smile on his face. "Sara can be a pain in the ass but she's nice and Cleo is so sweet and innocent." He got sadder at the sudden thought. "She's having a very bad time with my father though. We are trying to get her custody- But... It's very hard. Even if there's evidence in our favour..." Lance shivered and his eyes watered. This was the first time he even talked about this openly to anyone but Hunk and it was to the guy he had met like three days ago and who had just -kind of- argued with? That was strange to say the least but he felt somehow safe. He felt an arm on his shoulder as Keith squeezed him, not letting go.

 

"It will be okay. I don't know much about it but if there's anything I can do at all, just tell me." He just rested his head on Keith’s shoulder and started crying, he didn't know how long it had been before he calmed down. Somehow Keith's scent made him feel safer. 'Weird' he thought as he buried his face in the other's neck. It just felt so natural to be next to him. 'You don't know him.' a tiny voice said in his head 'who cares?' he replied. He hadn't realized when Keith had started to play with Lance's hair, in calming repetitive moves, but now that he removed his hand he missed it.

 

The moment he felt Keith look up he knew there was someone else there, maybe Hunk? Shiro? Either way he didn't want to look up. He felt as Keith mouthed something to the person, not breaking the calm atmosphere.

 

He probably still looked like shit but he didn't care. When they got back down, Pidge, Allura, Shiro and Shay had already left. That, for Lance's luck, meant that only Coran, who was working in his office, and Hunk were there. By the time he had explained everything to Hunk it was almost half past eight, which meant he had to go to pick her sister up.

 

"Do you want me to drive?" Hunk offered.

 

"No, I'll better go alone, just in case."

 

"Are you sure?" Keith talked this time, Lance had forgotten he even was there, next to him.

 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Keith didn't look convinced but he nodded. Lance addressed to Hunk this time "If you could get the empty bed done that would be _quali-tea._ " his friend laughed.

 

"Sir, yes sir. And pizza?"

 

"You know it!" He finger gunned his friend.

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

  * _Matt_ ·



Matt: _sent voldemorthopping.gif_

Matt: LOOK

Keith: This is so funny!!!

Keith: Im laughing so hard rn

Matt: I heard there was drama today

Matt: Everything okay?

Keith: Yah, well

Keith: Im okay but idk if lance is

Matt: but what happened

Matt: Did you get in a fight?

Keith: NO!

Keith: He's trying to get his sisters custody so he must be having a really bad time

Matt: Geez thats serious

Keith: Ikr

Keith: Also

Keith: Wait

Matt: ?? Are you writing a will?

Matt: Whats taking you so long Ugh

Keith: So Lance saw me skating yesterday and he told everyone about it so my brother has wanted to talk about it but i didnt want to. Then I told him i didnt want anyone to see me skating but that i missed it and now i have the keys of Voltron so i can go whenever i want. The bad part, theres always someone so ill be going really really early tomorrow morning and im going to sleep now cause reasons.

Matt: Wait what

Matt: you skated

Matt: But

Matt: AWESOME

Matt: Voltron?? The rink?

Keith: Yeah

Matt: At what time will you go?

Keith: around 6:30 Ill be there

Matt: Jesus christ :O

Matt: I cant believe it

Matt: Keith waking up early

Matt: TO DO SOMETHING

Matt: whAT

Keith: enouuuughhhh

Keith: good night loooser

Matt: Good night Keiths productive clone

 

 

 

 

 

DAY 05

-LANCE-

 

His sister seemed to be alright, apart from just having eaten sandwiches for a week she seemed to be just fine, but when he went to pick her up their father had just arrived, broke again and angrier than usual. As the alarm clock yelled impatiently the words echoed in his head 'You aren't taking my baby away!' 'If she was your baby you would take care of her!' Luckily when he was in his way there he had called Cleo, telling her to get out through the window while he would speak with their father.

 

Lance slammed his hand on the button to shut up the terrible sound. He took a deep breath and got up, threw some clothes on and went to the room next to his to wake up her sister. As he went to get some breakfast he noticed Hunk was up too, getting some cereal from the cupboard. Lance sipped from his coffee as Hunk cleaned his bowl. "You have to go to class?" Lance asked in a husky voice, still weird from sleeping.

 

"Yup, three lessons today. You?"

 

"I've got just one hour, I don't think I'll be going-"

 

"That's not fair! I have to go to class and you skip it?" Her sister said from behind already dressed, but her hair was a dark mess.

 

"Yeah, but I'm an adult and you aren't." He said as her sister sat in one of the stools and poured some cereals in an empty bowl. She made a disappointed huff and started eating. "Do you want me to braid your hair?" Lance asked, the girl's face lit up and nodded.

 

On the way to school his sister had bombarded him with questions 'Do you have a girlfriend?' 'Are you still the smartest one in class?' 'When will your next competition be?' 'Do you have a boyfriend, then?' It was too early for all of this and somehow he ended up promising to bring her to the headquarters and to teach her some basic things when she finished classes that day. He now entered the Voltron's door, yawning, planning to leave his stuff near the rink and getting another coffee from the shitty machine at the hall. As he opened the rink's door, up beat music filled the corridor. Who would be there so early? Shiro and Allura weren't going that morning at least that he knew, Pidge would be in high school, Coran didn't come until later and Hunk and Shay weren't going to be there either.

 

"Ketih?" He asked, as the figure came into view, clearly not loud enough for him to hear over the music ' _It's better to burn than to fade away. It's better to leave than to be replaced_ '. This time he wasn't just practicing moves, he was dancing to a song he didn't remember the name of, but the singer's voice was clearly some artist he listened to. Lance couldn't help but stare, Keith moved with grace, almost floating on the ice, his hair was tied in a messy tail and his tight black t-shirt was marking his muscles. Shit, Lance was _so gay_ for Keith. Clearly, he was just goofy-ing around making incredibly fast turns and steps, jumping incredibly high but Lance was awed at the stupidly cute improvisation or made up choreography. He started making quick paces with the tips of his skates matching the music’s bass, Lance realized it was Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco, he kept looking, this time walking closer to the rink. As the song came to a peek, Keith started a four turn Salchow but realised Lance was there and fell hard on his side having failed his landing.

 

"Oh my god, Keith, are you okay?!" he shouted as the song continued to play. He sat up leaning on one hand before hissing and placing it to his lap, examining the other. "Keith?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He took a deep breath, Lance noticed that his voice was a little croaky "I just got scared. Sorry."

 

"Are you really okay?" Lance had made his way to him, walking on the ice without skates was much more difficult than he remembered. "It was a pretty bad fall, let me see." Lance lifted Keith's short sleeve to see the red shoulder on which he had fallen. "Let's get some ice on it." Keith snickered, a strange smile on his lips. "What?" Lance demanded.

 

"I'm literally _on_ ice." Keith snorted, Lance laughed too.

 

"I mean real ice." He said defensively, stood and extended his hand to Keith "Can you get up?"

 

"I think so." Keith took his hand for help and they made their way to the doors.

 

He waited until Keith had put his red plastic protectors on his skates and walked quickly to pick him up as Lance held the glass door. They walked to a door with the label 'Office' on it and a paper glued right below that read 'aka Moustache Boss and Coach King' in blue pen and a drawn orange moustache and a yellow crown at the bottom. Lance handed him an ice pack, realizing how taller Keith seemed with his skates on.

 

"Thanks." Keith said, he was clearly losing his voice.

 

"You got a cold?" Lance said, trying to start a conversation.

 

"I think so. I'm fine though." Lance had to admit, it may be a bad thing to be sick but that voice suited Keith. Why did croaked voices sound so sexy? In general, not just with Keith, even if he was a good example. He talked once again, making Lance snap out of his thoughts "Why did you come here so early, it's barely nine."

 

"Oh, uh... I left my sister at her school and I figured I had nothing more interesting to do."

 

"Hm, nice." Keith said before starting coughing.

 

"How long have you been here for?"

 

"Since half past six, plus or minus."

 

"What?! Wow... Impressive."

 

"I just wanted to train alone so Shiro gave me the keys. In some minutes there will be a school fieldtrip or something so... no more ice I guess."

 

"Oh, I didn't know. And it's just you here?"

 

"Shiro and Coran will come. I don't know anything of these excursions." As Keith said that they heard steps coming closer quickly.

 

"Keith!" Shiro came through the door "You left the music on."

 

"Oh, shit, yes. Sorry."

 

"Hey, Lance." Shiro said, not knowing what the situation was until he realized Keith held the ice pack, now visibly worried. "Keith, what happened?"

 

"I just fell, I'm fine."

 

"You're always fine, let me see." Lance didn't know of anything similar but it felt like Shiro was reproaching something about Keith. After taking a close look at the bruise that was starting to appear he stated "Well, if you are here you can help with the kids."

 

"Oh, come on! I wanted to go home and take a nap." Keith complained.

 

"That's a no, we need more personnel."

 

"Then hire some _real_ coaches..." He raised an eyebrow, looking over to Lance "Or pay us."

 

"That _is_ a very good idea." He pointed out.

 

"Nice joke. Thank Coran, he lets us use his rink practically for free."

 

 

-KEITH-

 

Keith was pretty sure that taking another coffee would be _at least_ unhealthy. Somehow, he remembered that for him to die he would need 160 shots of expresso, he had found out thanks to one of Matt's weird webs he passed him the link of. "I think I won't die then." He muttered to himself as he put another coin in the machine.

 

"Dude, your caffeine dosage is worrying." He heard Lance from beside him as the machine started to pour liquid in the plastic cup.

 

"You haven't been awake since five in the morning." Lance agreed, nodding as he started to put on his scarf and beanie. Keith bit his lip as he looked at him. "Where are you going?"

 

"I'm picking up Cleo from the subway, she tricked me to promise her I would teach her some skating. Want to come with? It's just picking her up and coming back, I doubt someone will even notice." The question took Keith off guard, leaving him stammering.

 

"Uh- Yeah, yeah. Okay."

 

"Then pick up your coat, we should be there already." He gave him a genuine smile and Keith's heart skipped a beat. _Fuck_ , that beanie and those pretty eyes would be the end of him.

 

"Yeah, just a sec." He said hiding his face, picking up the cup and heading to where he had left his things. They were in the car in less than five minutes.

 

"Look, about yesterday. I'm really sorry." Lance had turned down the volume of the music.

 

"You don't need to apologize, it's fine."

 

"Still-" he looked over at Keith briefly, before getting his eyes on the road again.

 

"Lance" He said in a warning tone, but jokingly "We're good."

 

When they arrived, Lance got down, greeting a twelve-year-old girl, Cleo, Keith supposed. As Lance said something she looked over to the car, waving at Keith, who waved back. They climbed the car and the girl introduced herself. She seemed very nice, but she kept talking to Lance in Spanish, which Keith didn't understand. "¿Es tu novio?" She asked, making Lance suddenly flustered.

 

"Ya te he dicho que no." Lance sighed, blushing slightly he looked over at Keith, who was completely clueless.

 

"Pero te pones rojo... Y haceis buena pareja."

 

"¡Cleo, para!" Keith could see his blush spread from the bridge of his nose to his cheeks and he couldn't help but wonder what she was saying.

 

"Pero es verdad..." She murmured smirking, with what Lance blushed even more and glared at her. She looked over to Keith talking louder this time "Do you skate?"

 

"Yeah, well _now_ I'm not skating much but I do skate."

 

"Why?" She said making a weird face.

 

"I sprained my ankle and it's still healing."

 

"Sprained?" She asked to Lance as if she was trying the word out in her mouth.

 

"Que se torció el tobillo." He said as if he was used to it, Cleo made a ' _mhh_ ' sound. Keith realized she had a heavier accent than Lance, which seemed weird to him.

 

"But you _can_ skate?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you two skate together, then?"

 

"Uh... Not really." Ketih answered, not sure why that girl would think that. First of all, Lance didn't skate pairs, or did he?

 

"Why not?"

 

"Cleo, stop asking questions. We just don't, he's just here on vacation."

 

"In the middle of the semester?"

 

"Cleo!" His brother warned, even though it sounded more like he was complaining.

 

"Okay, okay. No more questions." She sat back again, no longer leaning on the front seats. "Por ahora." She mouthed under her breath, grinning at Lance who shot her his best glare through the mirror. The rest of the way there was mostly small talking, about the weather and the skating season for Lance. As he had said when they were leaving no one noticed they had but Shiro did see them arriving, asking where they had gone as Coran gave Cleo a pair of skates for her to try on.

 

"Back there..." Lance walked to Keith, touching the back of his neck "Do- Do you understand Spanish?"

 

"Not a thing. What did she ask?" Lance seemed relieved to say the least, sighing.

 

"Nothing important." He said as he turned around, facing where Cleo was putting on the skates Coran had lent her. "How do they feel?" He asked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probs needed a dictionary for this or were as clueless as Keith. I just like bilingual characters so much... In the beggining I wanted Lance to know three languages but then it was official he was colombian and that kind of ruined my plans of him speaking a third language. Also Klangst, which is not over at all for this fanfic.  
> The gif of Voldemort Hopping that Matt sent to Keith: I'm sorry I haven't been able to find it so here's another one in exchange https://giphy.com/gifs/pansy-parkinson-wo5nNw7QOcW0o  
> Another thing the coffee thing is real and here's the webpage to find what is your expresso shots limit: https://www.caffeineinformer.com/death-by-caffeine (mine is 108 shots to die :s)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	7. Part 7

DAY 05

-MATT-

 

· _Keith_ ·

Matt: IM HERE

Matt: LITERALLY

Matt: OPEN THE DOOR!!

Matt: Pidge said it would be open but it isn't

Keith: Sorry I'm comming

Keith: You aren't at the door wtf

Keith: Where are you?

Matt: HelP iM lOSt

Matt: PidGE pRAnkED mE

 

"Matt! Matt!!" He turned to see Keith at the end of the parking lot "It's over here."

 

"Have you found him?" A voice said from the corner of the building, talking a guess for Keith's look, it was probably the Lance guy. You know, the hot one Keith had told him about... All. The. Damn. Time.

 

"Yeah." Keith looked at him and Matt walked over putting an arm over Keith's shoulders and messing with his hair. "Stop it!" He laughed "That's how you greet me now?" Keith kicked his back ' _softly_ ' as he had let him go. They got in and Keith introduced them and Matt didn't miss the oportunity to tell Keith how he missed their movie marathons and party nights. "Maybe we could go tonight!"

 

"Go where?" Keith frowned.

 

"I don't know, to a club!" Keith looked over to Lance with an unsure face.

 

"To be honest I'm going to pass out, I've been here all day and I'm exhausted. My brother slaved us." Matt pouted at Keith who giggled. He couldn't say for sure but he thought he saw Lance stare at him dumbfounded before catching Matt and quickly looking down. "Maybe tomorrow."

 

"Yes!" he said looking up claiming that as a victory, making Lance laugh.

 

"Count me in." The tanned boy said.

 

Right then a girl about twelve apeared and walked towards Lance. Her hair was pulled back in a nice braid and she was carrying a backpack over one of her shoulders. "Lance, I'm ready." She stoped right beside her brother before noticing him, staring for a couple of seconds.

 

"I'm Matt, nice to meet you." He smiled.

 

"Cleo." She returned the smile, taking another moment to analize the boy.

 

"Give me ten minutes," Lance took some change from his pocket "if you want you can get a hot chocolate from that machine over there."

 

"Okay, thanks." She said as she took the money and walked away.

 

"So, Pidge's brother. Pidge is in the tech room, there was a broken speaker or something so... I'll guide you."

 

"Nice. I see she is the tech nerd everywhere she goes."

 

"She is basically our saviour, I can't say how many times she fixed my phone." Lance shrugged, walking over to the left hallway, Keith and Matt followed him.

 

"I know right! I'm bringing her my old PSP to see if she can fix it." Lance stopped and opened a door.

 

"That thing? Really?" Keith sneered.

 

"Shut up, it's a beauty." Matt said looking offended while Keith rolled his eyes.

 

"Pidge? Your brother is here!" He called into the room, after hearing a couple of metalic noises Pidge launched to her brother's arms.

 

"Matt!" She squealed as Matt hugged her "I missed you so much!" She said getting free from the hug "By the way, mum and dad are asking how your flight went."

 

"I still have the phone on plane mode-"

 

"No you don't." She said making Matt look uncomfortable "And dad's not mad at you, he's just too proud to say sorry for selling your thingy."

 

"The golden snitch?" Keith interrupted, half laughing.

 

"It was a collectible!" Matt rose his eyebrows in disbelief. That thing had been very expensive but as his father had turned his room in a gym (which consisted of a yoga thingy, a cicling thingy and two weitgh thingys he wouldn't ever use) and Pidge got her computers there, he had the briliant idea of selling it on ebay for a third of its worth.

 

"Belive me, I know." Keith rolled his eyes "Just tell him to give you the money and that's it."

 

"No, it's not!-"

 

"Matt, I said I missed you, don't make me regret it. Let me get my stuff and answer to our parents while you wait." Pidge said going back into the room.

 

After saying goodbye to the people arround and making Keith promise at least three times to look at his phone just in case he needed Keith to make an _emergency,-"I"-need-help_ call, Pidge and Matt left, walking home, Matt carrying his suitcase behind him.

 

"So..." Pidge grinned in anticipation.

 

"Uh oh..." Matt sighed as he tried to imagine what was comming.

 

"I know you are just a huge nerd and you need to get a life-" She started.

 

"Look who's talking-" He rolled his eyes

 

"But Keith!" She said, almost admired. "He's into Lance, isn't he?"

 

"Honestly, why would I tell you?"

 

"Because I know Lance, and he's _so_ into Keith... Or will be..." She finished her sentence quieter like it was a secret

 

"Wow, you are actually trying to help people?"

 

"I'm a good person!" Matt laughed, earning a glare from Pidge "Plus, I like Space Cat drama, I've been shipping Allura and Shiro for god knows how long and now there's something new!"

 

"Oh my God!" Matt managed to say, laughing way too loud.

 

"So, what? Just give me the information."

 

"Obviously, you are right. You know everything. Always. So I don't really understand why you are asking me." Matt stated "Anyways, you think you can fix my PSP?"

 

"Again? Get a new one, that one is too old, there's no new games for that anymore."

 

 

· _Keith_ ·

Keith: See you are perfectly fine, no need for emergency calls

Matt: Dont say it so soon

Keith: You are a drama queen

Matt: So are you

Keith: No coment

Matt: You know what else is dramatic?

Keith: What

Matt: THE COLD

Keith: hahahaha whyyy

Matt: In the uni it its cold but its normal

Matt: but this is far too much

Keith: Well, it is very cold

Keith: So no complains. this way i can be a fat sweater roll and no one can bother me about it

Keith: But seriously my brother could get some actual heating on

 

 

 

DAY 06

-KEITH-

 

It took a lot of self confidence he didn't have and the moral support from his two new allies (Matt and Shay) to finally decide to stop by the New Leaf's Café, where Lance worked that morning, to get a hot drink.

 

"Hey-" Keith wished he had chosen to go home straight away instead of walking in.

 

"Oh, hey Keith." Lance said, seemingly pleased "What can I help you with?"

 

"For now just a Cafe au lait but with soy milk."

 

"Yes, sir. To go?" He seemed somehow disappointed, even if Keith was probably just imagining it.

 

"No, I'll stay." Lance frowned slightly "I'm on my way back home to take a nap, I just needed some warmth so I wouldn't freeze to death in the middle of the road."

 

"Oh, it _is_ freezing today, eventhough the snow makes it more bearable." He said as he pressed some buttons on the screen in front of him, the price poping up in front of Keith.

 

"Yeah... I do love winter."

 

"So-" He touched the back of his neck "You can sit anywhere I'll bring it to you in a minute." Keith nodded, handing him the money.

 

"Thanks."

 

He sat in a table for two, near the window. It had started snowing again, the city looked beautiful this way, all covered in white. It reminded him of the day Shiro convinced him to pick up figure skating. It was a very vague memory, maybe even a dream. It had been a long time ago, when Keith was arround eight years old but he did remember getting in a snowball fight with his brother when they left the rink where he had signed up for his first skating lessons. He was a natural, acording to his coaches, learning quickly and loving the sport. 'If only he was more comunicative and interacted with his peers instead of getting into fights...' they said. He snaped out of his thougts as his phone buzzed again. Who would be texting him in a Saturday's morning? Matt would not have been awake in at least three hours if no one had woken him up. Oh, right, _the_ _Space Cats_.

 

· _Space Cats 4 the win_ ·

Hunk: Guys! LOOK OUTSIDE the city looks like a huge cheese blintz with a little dust of powdered sugar on top.

Hunk: Thats the snow

Shay: I love snow <3

Shay: Unluckily I have to go to the library </3

Pidge: Guys WTF THERES PEOPLE SLEEPING HERE

Hunk: Its past 10

Pidge: And your point is?

 

Keith locked his phone as a mug was placed in front of him, handed by a smiling Lance who also placed another plate with a piece of cake "It's on the house." He said, not letting Keith answer as he left. He turned arround one more "It doesn't have milk, if you wondered."

 

He smiled as he gazed the table, he contemplated taking a picture and sending it to Matt. Only if Lance didn't see him take it. He looked over where Lance was, attending other costumers, okay, it was safe. 3, 2, 1, click. Keith wouldn't admit it but he _loved_ those little gestures, it definetly hadn't been the wrong choice to enter New Leaf's Café that morning. He made a mental note to personaly thank those two for practically forcing him to do so.

 

· _Keith's moral suport group_ ·

Keith: _sent photo_

Matt: Ohhhh now im hungry for breakfast!

Shay: See how this was a good idea

Shay: 1st mission complete

Keith: But does the group have to be called that?

Keith: Its kind of embarassing

Matt: Yes it does

Matt: Anything is good when it embarasses you

Matt: On other matters

Matt: it isnt very *you* to actually eat in the mornings

Keith: I didnt ask for it

Keith: Lance gave it to me and said it was on the house?

Matt: I want him to give me free food too!!!

Shay: Uhhhhh~ :3

Keith: I think its just cause im just Shiros brother or because voltron

Keith: He probably does it with everyone there

Shay: Nope

Shay: He keeps that for especial ocasions

Keith: ?????

Shay: :3

Matt: Now go kiss him

Keith: WHAT

Keith: You guys arent helping at all

Keith: Im getting out of this group

Matt: NOOOOOOO

Matt: Dude we put so much work into this and this is how you repay us

Keith: Work being you forcing me to make the group???

Matt: Maybe

Shay: XD

 

He finished his coffee taking his time. When he was leaving he saw Lance talking to the phone looking quite worried, Keith wondered what had happened, promising himself to ask him later. He left, putting his jacket and gloves on quickly, getting a glance from Lance, waving at him and mothing a quick 'thanks' not waiting for an actual response as he crossed the door in a rush.

 

The ride wasn't long, when he arrived he saw Shiro's car parked in front of the building. As he entered the flat Shiro came into view talking to someone inside.

 

"Hey." Keith walked over to his brother, he was playing with Rocky.

 

"Oh, hey. I thought you'd stay at the headquaters."

 

"No, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Shiro sighed.

 

"You're always sleeping."

 

"I'm always tired. Let me live, jeez."

 

"Allura's here by the way. We're going to have lunch together, she brought shushi."

 

"Neat. Wake me up when you start." Keith walked to his room and threw himself on the bed he had claimed.

 

He heard his brothers phone ring before he fell completly asleep. "Hey Hunk, what's up?"

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

Keith woke up to his brother shaking his shoulder slightly. He knew he was dreaming something but he couldn't remember it now.

 

"Are you alright?" Shiro looked worried. "You seemed to be having a-"

 

"No. No, I wasn't. I'll come for lunch in a minute."

 

"Yeah, there's something I have to tell you." He said before leaving. Keith got up, grabbing his hoodie, which was on the floor next to the bed.

 

Keith walked to the living room as Shiro came into view, Allura in the kitchen setting the table. He looked up to see Shiro taking a deep breath. "What did you have to tell me? I swear if it is that you and Allura-"

 

"There's a problem." Keith frowned.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Hunk and Lance's flat flooded, a frozen pipe broke or something."

 

"Aaand?"

 

"They say they can't sleep there for three days until they get it fixed. There's some materials that need to be ordered and it's the weekend, so they asked where..."

 

"Where to stay?" Keith rose one eyebrow. "They could go to a hotel."

 

"Half of the point of them asking is that they don't have to pay for a hotel room."

 

"Then, what are you saying? Get straight to the point." Shiro grinned at the phrasing of the last sentence, earining a glare from Keith who immediately understood.

 

"Okay, so Pidge's place is full, Shay studies in an only girls student residence, and Allura just has one bed. So..." Shiro studied Keith's face "Lance is comming over to sleep until Tuesday."

 

"You can't be serious." He looked at his brother dead in the eyes.

 

"I am. We have a spare bed and they need it."

 

"What!?" Keith took a deep breath. "And that spare bed is-" He looked over to his room.

 

"Yup." Shiro grinned again.

 

"I'm going to kill you. With my knife shoes. You're dead."

 

"You mean skates?"

 

"Knife shoes."

 

"Uhuh. Okay, let's go get lunch. Then we are going to the headquaters." He said as he walked to the kitchen to help Allura.

 

"What are you guys practicing today?" Keith asked, trying to forget what he had just been said. Allura smiled.

 

"Hmm, it's a secret." Keith rised his eyebrows at his brother's answer "But I'm making you bring your skates." As a response Keith groaned loudly, which made Allura laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Matt has arrived! It's a lot of fun writing him but i should have given him more screen time. Wait no... paper time??? Well you get me (I hope).  
> The sentence "I'm always tired. Let me live, jeez" crosses my mind very very often XD And also KNIFE SHOES (I got the idea from a YOI post, obvs yuri plisetski was the one to say it)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some choreos which I have linked below. I recomend watching them while you read (It's just two videos don't get scared) and if you don't want to the story works well too, it's just not described. Also if you don't want to spoil it they are very easy to find on youtube or whatever just pop the title I write and it comes up. :)

DAY 06

-LANCE-

 

· _Space Cats 4 the win_ ·

Pidgeon: Remember tonight we are going to a club

Pidgeon: Im matt btw

Lancelot: Yeaah im pumped

Mullet: Where tho

Pidgeon: Its pidge

Pidgeon: I know the PERFECT PLACE

Lancelot: Arent you like 12

Pidgeon: No im not

Pidgeon: Plus I have a fake id

SpaceDad: Pidge, you shouldnt go to a club

Pidgeon: Ill go where I please

Pidgeon: Im an independent human being

Queen: And your parents?

Pidgeon: They think were going to have dinner and game night

Pidgeon: IF matt doesnt blow my cover, again.

Pidgeon: Anyways this club im talking about has GLOW IN THE DARK PAINT

Lancelot: COOL!!!

Pidgeon: I KNOW!!

Hunky: Fascinating, im at headquaters

Hunky: Just hurry up guys we'll talk there

SpaceDad: Me and Keith are there

 

"Allura, wait for me!" Lance called as he closed his car and rushed to the entrance where Allura was holding the door.

 

"I see you are in a good mood." Allura winked at Lance.

 

"It has been a good day, apart from the plumbing disaster..."

 

"Have you had any luck with a " _pretty lady_ "?" She winked.

 

"Oh, not like that, just in general."

 

"Mhm..." She elbowed him and raised her eyebrows "Is it for a certain room location?"

 

"What?" Lance asked genuinely confused. She stared for a couple more seconds to see if Lance was teasing her, smirking as she looked away and headed to the rink.

 

"Nothing, nothing."

 

"Hey! Allura!" He shouted as he was left behind, running behind her, some people turning arround to look at him, including the students who were getting ready to leave the rink for them. He saw Shiro and Keith, they seemed to be arguing. Allura walked towards them, Lance copied.

 

"I don't want to!" Keith complained.

 

"Oh, c'mon it's just a game." Shiro's seemed to be giving his advice, even if Lance knew this was his stubborn tone. He would _not_ let go whatever it was until he had it.

 

"Keith, it's a solo game. You won't be in the rink with anyone else." Allura said. This seemed to change Keith's mind somehow, looking at Allura questioning her. "I swear," She rised her hand as if she was making an oath "it's just something we like to play when we've had a hard-working week, the whole team has worked very hard and this is fun if you are a huge Ice Skating nerd."

 

"Okay." He sighed "But I'll stick to what she said-" Shiro grined at Allura and handed Keith his skate bag. As Lance was putting his skates next to Keith, he noticed for the first time Keith's blades were black, awesome skates, no unicorns on them either. "What are we even playing at?"

 

"It's kind of an imitation game. Someone acts a part of a choreo from the olympics or the Grand Prix or whatever and the rest have to guess who danced it or which song is it." Pidge said, Keith's eyes lightened up. Pidge had been annoying Hunk and him all morning, telling them how much she wanted to see him skate to a famous choreography. She was more excited than usual which Lance found a little weird but then he remembered how much of a nerd Pidge was.

 

"Really?" Lance nodded, dumbfounded at the unusual expression on Keith's face "I love doing that, why hasn't anyone told me before? I wouldn't have complained at all."

 

They decided to start with Lance, then Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura and finally Keith. Soon they discovered that Keith would beat them at guessing, as he seemed to have memorized every single's choreo ever made, man's and women's.

 

As Allura danced on the ice, Shiro looked between the computer and her, he was the moderator for that turn "Uh! I know. It's Yuna Kim's-"

 

"Yuna Kim's James Bond Medley!" Pidge jumped off her seat, not letting Keith win that one. Allura continued for a bit longer as she came to a stop, after some turns, when the song slowed down.

 

"Point to Pidge." Shiro pointed to the board where they kept the scores and she stepped off the ice.

 

"Of course Allura would dance to a Queen Yuna choreo." Lance smirked to his friends.

 

"Your turn, Keith." Allura put on her protectors and Shiro got back to his seat. He sighed as he got up, visibly nervous. As Allura and Keith crossed, she whispered something in his ear, Lance figured that it was some kind of encouragement as Keith let a long breath go before looking at his possibilities on the computer, Allura pointing some. Keith smirked as he found one that he seemed to like and walked on ice.

 

"Aren't you going to watch it before?" She asked.

 

"Oh, no. I know this one."

 

"Are you sure?" She spoke up as Keith skated, now more confident, going to the center of the rink.

 

"Positive." He took a deep breath as he turned on the ice drawing with his blades and making a small ritual before nodding for Allura to press play. Keith exhaled.

 

He started stepping foreward as the piano started to play, skating to the song's rithm. Was it what Lance thought it was? Suddenly the rink's armosphere seemed to change, it felt more professional than the ones they had danced before. Keith jumped a quad loop, which was _impossibly difficult_ , at least for Lance. Oh god, yes it was. "Hanyu's free skate for the world championships." He muttered, awed at Keith's talent as he jumped again. He had seen him skate before but this was on another level. This was not just practicing or him being adorably goofy, this was a whole professional choreography and he was making no mistakes- not yet at least.

 

He was sure that by now everyone knew what it was, no one daring to say a thing. He noticed how Shiro was leaning foward a hand covering his smile as he observed Keith who was absolutely concentrated, probably forgetting his audience. He saw Pidge's phone on the seat in front of her, she was recording the choreography? When had she put it there? But the figure on the rink demanded everyone's attention. Keith knew what he was doing and it was enchanting.

 

Keith smirk faded and he seemed to be disapointed after a three turn salchow from which he landed poorly. Was it suposed to be four turns too? Lance realized Keith was ambitious with his skating to say the least, his team was light years away from that boy. He was even better than Shiro and Allura. Lance felt way too small at his side.

 

As he finished the whole team stared in silence until Pidge started whistled and shouted something in the line of 'YEAHHH! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! UHOO!!!' Keith stared to the group, breathless, dumbfounded, slowly skating to the side where Allura was waiting for him with his skate protectors.

 

"Beautiful." She looked at him fondly.

 

"Thanks." he muttered, looking down to place the red plastic covers on his blades.

 

"That's the way I like it!" Shiro said, walking over to patt his brother's shoulder.

 

"Was it good? I know I made some mistakes-"

 

"It was _perfect_. You should be on the world champions right now." Hunk pointed out. Keith's expression flickered slightly.

 

"Fucking awesome, Kogane." Pidge repeated having retrived her phone.

 

"Wait, Kogane?" Hunk frowned, as well as Lance, who was uncapable of saying anything coherent enough.

 

"Yeah, Keith Kogane." Pidge stated, not beliving her friends as Keith eyed them carefully as he drank from his brother's bottle, blushing slightly but Lance couldn't say if it was from the heat or not. "You didn't know?"

 

"But- He's Shiro's brother, _Shirogane_." Lance found himself saying.

 

"Yeah, well we aren't actually brothers."

 

"Oi!" Shiro seemed bothered with Keith's statement, elbowing him.

 

"I mean not blood related." Lance couldn't belive it. He had heard about a Kogane skater in some important competitions who was rumored to be immolating himself before winning. He didn't stand out though, he avoided interviews and cameras, only being on the spotlight when necessary, making him invisible to even some skaters... like them. Keith streched his arms in front of him and raising them above his head "Does anyone have tissues?" He sniffled.

 

"Wow." Hunk stated, looking at Keith like he had never seen him. "You've been like in incognito this whole time?"

 

"Well, technically no one asked me. And Pidge knew so..." He shrugged.

 

 

 

-LANCE-

 

"Really? Well I guess it's good, you guys have a good level." Keith seemed unimpressed by Lance's archivements. They were all sitting on the floor where the kiss and cry when there was a competition, taking a break. Shay had arrived some minutes ago, now joining them.

 

"What would you say is your favourite move or jump?" Shay asked as she sat between Keith and Hunk.

 

"Move _or_ jump?" She nodded as Keith rose his eyebrows. "Mh... I guess I really like the Ina Bauer. Probably followed by the triple axel-"

 

"Really? Ina Bauer?" Pidge asked as biting into a big sandwich she had unpacked.

 

"Yeah, I really like the feeling of it. I don't know why."

 

"You literally can do everything on ice." Allura pointed, he huffed.

 

"I wish. I've just practiced a lot, even if it comes naturally to me. Well that and coaches beating my ass all the time."

 

"I dare you to do something-" Lance spoke up before he could stop himself. 'Damn it, can't you stay quiet.' he thought. Everyone looked at him expectingly with curiosity. "I dare you to... dance to a female's choreo, like- I don't know, Yulia Lipnitskaya?" Lance grinned at Keith, who sat at his left. Hunk smiled under his nose, he shot him a shut-up look.

 

"I actually did it more than once. It's kind of weird to do it with audience... but if you want me to show you guys-"

 

"You aren't doing anything else today, you'll end up hurting your ankle again." Shiro walked in looking at his brother who rolled his eyes at him. "Besides, we are all going to the club Pidge said so we better go home, take a shower and rest." As Shiro said the words 'go home' Lance could swear he saw Keith's glare get more intense. "For you guys..." He now talked to Lance and Hunk eying Keith carefully "To each base with the bags."

 

Keith sighed and mouthed 'I hate you', Shiro winking as a response. Lance didn't know what it was about but Hunk smirked too, looking at Shiro as he got up and started to walk to get his bag. Lance followed him asking what was it all about.

 

"Haven't I told you?" Lance rose his eyebrow "Where you are staying?"

 

"What... have you done?" Lance looked at Hunk again.

 

"I'm sleeping at Allura's and you are sleeping at their flat."

 

"WHAT?!" Lance lowered his voice "How the fuck did you do that without telling me?"

 

"It's just three days-"

 

"Exactly!" Lance whispered "I'm going to die."

 

"Why~?"

 

"Like you don't know me." Lance turned arround to put his skates in his blue bag.

 

"Oh, is that a confession?" Hunk smirked, looking at the others who were still talking at the Kiss and Cry.

 

"What is a confession?" Pidge walked in.

 

"Nothing!" Lance shot "It's just that people like to have me uninformed."

 

"Oh, is it Keith?" She whispered to Hunk who nodded.

 

"Just shut it, you two. If he hears you I'll have you both killed by sunset-" Lance said also whispering, now more annoyed "Plus, you said he was straight." He could have sworn to see Pidge's face almost crack. Was it all a Pidge-Prank? Nah, they wouldn't lie about _that_ , right?

 

"Anyways, I'm showering here and later I'm comming over to Shiro's house with Matt. We'll get ready there. You too, right?" She looked at Hunk who nodded. That house was now a zoo or what?

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

After showering at the headquaters and being followed Lance's car to their house with the bike, Keith was pretty sure Lance now hated him. Shiro showed him their bedroom, he left the bags at the bottom of the bed after they had dinner. Keith sat on the bed checking his phone, it was arround half past eight already.

 

· _Space Cats 4 the win_ ·

Pidge: We're comming

Pidge: Matt and me

Pidge: And remember to look awesome

Pidge: Im not going to THIS club with some losers

Lance: R00d

Lance: If you want u can choose my clothing XD

Pidge: Who told u Id want to do that

Lance: 'R00d' seems to be a recurent theme in our conversations dont you think

Pidge: Matt says Keith has a cool party trick before we leave the house

Keith: Tell your brother im not doing anything

Pidge: C'mooooon (im matt)

Keith: NO

Keith: Plus no material here

Pidge: Dont worry i got it for u

Keith: I hate u matt

Pidge: No the one that got it is me Pidge

Keith: :/ Then i hate u too

Lance: What is it???

Lance: I want to see

Hunk: Me too

 

The doorbell rang and Shiro let Matt and Pidge in, they were already dressed up. "Wow, I didn't know you could look like a girl." Lance teased.

 

"Well it's just like cosplay, but more uncomfortable."

 

"Hey, Keith. You haven't dressed yet? Let's go, I'm not letting you be the awkward kid of the group." Matt basically dragged Keith to his room.

 

"But I already am-" He groaned.

 

"I know you can do better than this." Matt said closing the door, spotting the suitcase, still on the open closet. He wouldn't even unpack it completely for just two weeks. Matt opened it without letting Keith open his mouth. "What have you got here?"

 

"Do we really have to do this?"

 

"Yes! Have you seen how it's like?" Keith raised an eyebrow "The link Pidge passed from the club's webpage?"

 

"No..."

 

"Well look it up. The cool people go there-"

 

"But I'm not 'cool people'."

 

"But you can look like it." Keith groaned as Matt took things from his suitcase "Aha! Here we go- Put these with this and then this jacket." He heard the door open and close again outside, maybe Shay and Hunk had arrived.

 

"You know more of fashion than I do and I'm the gay one..."

 

"What can I say? Breaking stereotypes since-" There was a knock on the door "Yeah?" Shay's head popped in, looking at them.

 

"Oh, thank god, I thought I had missed it." Shay sighed.

 

"Wha- I'm not doing it guys!" Keith protested "It's embarassing."

 

"But I want to see it!" She looked over to Matt "You promised he would do it."

 

"I'm making him, don't worry." Keith groaned loudly, he definetly needed better friends.

 

"Then I leave you guys, I'm gonna do my make-up."

 

"Okay, okay, just close the damn door." Keith complained one last time, gesturing for Matt to get out too. He had picked up some black ripped skinny jeans with a reddish t-shirt and his black jacket. Would this look good? He usually wore that shirt everywhere, it wouldn't look fancy but he decided to accept Matt's fashion advice, eventhough he would probably freeze to death.

 

He looked at his reflection on the closet's mirror. He looked reasonably good enough, he quickly combed his hair with his hand before heading out of the room where Matt was talking to Shiro, Lance and Hunk. Lance wore a pretty simple outfit but Keith was sure he looked ten thousand times hotter than him. With that shirt Keith had to _concentrate_ not to blush. "So... Keith" Pidge got close talking in a taunting tone. 'Oh no, I'm going to have to do it.' he tought.

 

 

 

-LANCE-

 

"So... Keith" Pidge walked over to them, talking in a taunting tone. Snapping Lance out of his toughts. "Are you going to show it to us?" She showed Keith something Lance couldn't say what it was. He took a step back but everyone was looking at him expectingly.

 

"It's really not that fascinating-" He tried to dissuade Pidge and Matt one last time.

  
"It's awesome and we have everyone hyped so get going." She pointed with the black thingy to the bathroom.

 

"Do the thing, Keith!" Matt encouraged, basically dragging him there. Shay walked happily after them.

 

"She does know what it is but she doesn't want to tell me. At this point I'm sure they are tricking us to a death sentence or something." Hunk muttered to Lance who humed and followed them where Pidge had her phone out and already recording it.

 

Keith seemed visibly uncomfortable as he said something to Shay, who took a big container from a small pouch were she kept her make-up. Lance couldn't help but wonder how she kept so many things there? Was it like Mary Poppins' bag? "Don't worry, I've got you covered." She smiled as she showed him the container that had 'Micellar Water' written in a fancy font. Keith sighed loudly moving to be in front of the mirror.

 

"Just- Give me some space." Shay scooted over a bit as Keith took the thing and examined it, finally opening it. "And let me say I haven't done it in a while-"

 

"Oh my god, just do it." Pidge groaned.

 

"What is it?" Lance asked them.

 

"It's just eyeliner-" Keith said, blushing. He took something that looked like a tiny brush and tested it on his hand. He then got closer to the mirror and in almost two moves he had done whatever he had to do and now Shay was examining him like if he was the new born Jesus or something.

 

"What has he even done?" Lance wondered, Hunk shrugged as his girlfriend fangirled. Matt smiled as if he had won an award and left the crowded bathroom.

 

"I never get tired of this, look at him. The new _princess_." Matt said as Keith partly turned arround, ready to kill him.

 

"Doesn't he look adorable?" Shay asked as Keith rolled his eyes and tried to look hiding away from everyone's faces "And in one try!"

 

"It's just winged eyeliner." He said handing the thingy back to Pidge who was still recording. "Honestly guys-" he sighed "Now can I take it off?"

 

"No way. I would be hours to do something like that. You are going like this." She said pushing him outside, the poor guy looked so done with everyone arround him. "Now we can get going."

 

"Let us see." Hunk asked him. He reluctantly faced them, his face red. "It looks good." Hunk clearly didn't have any other idea of what to say. Lance was trying his best -and failing- not to blush or not stammer. Keith looked too... cute? He couldn't quite describe it but it had made his heart skip a beat.

 

"What are you doing? There's too much noise, the neighbours will get mad." Shiro said as he looked up from the sofa. "Oh, make-up!" He said as he spotted Keith.

 

"Shut up. Just shut up."

 

"We're going now." Lance managed, he took a deep breath. He wouldn't have a dumb crush and less on a straight guy.

 

"Okay, then. Let's go." He said getting up and grabbing his coat. He handed Keith a set of keys "I guess I'll be getting home earlier so _don't_ _lose these_."

 

"You know I won't-" Keith rolled his eyes.

 

"I won't be too late either, I have to study tomorrow." Hunk walked to the front door with Shay and Pidge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more eyeliner!Keith fanart tbh. I also almost wrote "Close the goddamn door" but then it was like Nah. But what's important for this chapter... LINKS!  
> Friendly reminder that I actually don't know much about ice skating so if I have made mistakes I'm sorry. :$
> 
> Yuna Kim's James Bond Medley: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecKnyyuMsmw&t=38s  
> Hanyu Free Skate 2017 (My favourite xd): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZxDCfgVfTc
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how this works but there are some warnings for this chapter: homophobia, violence, drinking and nightmares.

DAY 06

-HUNK-

 

On their way there Pidge talked mostly with Keith and Hunk tried to cheer up Lance, who was still mad at him for not telling him about him staying at Shiro's and Keith's flat until the last moment. Allura had joined them as they walked past her flat.

 

"Pidge, do you remember we have a curfew too. Don't you?" Matt interrupted her as she was daydreaming about that night.

 

"What?!" She looked at her brother "You are kidding, right?"

 

"You know mum and dad. And they said it like three times at the dinner-"

 

"Dude! That's so unfair." She complained.

 

"Well you _are_ under age-" Shiro pointed out, Matt nodded.

 

"Ugh! I hate it!"

 

Luckily, the staff at the entrance let them in without a lot of trouble. Just a glare at Pidge, who looked away, talking to Shay as the guard inspected her. They were given some body paint, were warned about not eating it or other things like that and everyone grabbed their favourite colour. Shay went with pink while Hunk choose yellow, Lance obviously chose blue and Keith red. The others walked in front of them, through thick courtains that stopped the now faint sound of fast beat music. Lance had already drawn two lines on his cheeks and one vertical one on his chin testifying they were warrior marks as they now walked in. The music covered every other sound, just hearing someone when they yelled in your ear.

 

Shay pulled Hunk's shirt slightly as she usually did when she wanted to kiss him. This time she shouted something like "Wanna dance?" as her hand touched his cheek. He nodded, kissing her lightly.

 

"Sure." He mouthed back, the sound lost in the air. She was now laughing "What did you do?" She pointed at his face and then showed him her bright pink hand.

 

"I claimed you." She laughed, elbowing Keith who was laughing with her. He was just wearing a straight red line on his nose. He turned arround as Matt said something to him and grabbing his paint.

 

"I invite you for the first round." Shiro said -or tried- to all of them.

 

As all of them had their first row of shots they separated from the others slightly. Matt and Keith going a bit on their way, close enough for them to be found easily. "Where's Lance?" Shay asked Hunk, he shrugged as a response, looking over everyone's heads trying to spot him. In these situations his height was convenient, he shook his head as he failed to find him. He noticed Keith looking over to him with a confused expression, probably wondering if there was any problem. As soon as he was caught staring he looked away, his expression shifting for a moment, before muttering something to Matt and making his way through the crowd.

 

The night went on as it was expected, they all had fun and probably drank a bit too much, having in account that the next day he had a fifty page chapter to memorize completely. When Matt basically had to drag Pidge away due to their curfew, Hunk and Shay joined them. They left Keith and Lance behind having completly lost track of Allura and Shiro.

 

 

 

-LANCE-

 

Lance had a lot of fun. He had his time flirting with the first person he found interesting, he had danced with his friends, he even had danced with a fairly drunk Keith, after most of the Voltron team left, and had his ration of drinks. Now Lance and Keith were sitting on the bar stools with much more paint over them in patterns that had been drawn over the night, Keith grabbed his hundreth drink.

 

"Don't you think you should stop drinking?" Lance rose his eyebrows as Keith sipped from the glass looking at his eyes with a daring expression.

 

"I'm fine." He stated.

 

"If you say so-" After some seconds Keith's eyes drifted from his face to somewhere behind him and frowned. "Are you okay?"

 

"I just- I'll go get some fresh air-" Keith stood up and made his way to the door, the drink forgotten as Lance lost him in the crowd, disoriented.

 

When he had got outside maybe ten minutes had passed but the guard assured him Keith hadn't walked back in. He wandered outside the building hearing someone speaking up. Two boys, who were presumably comming from the same club, were walking up to- "Keith, I've been looking-" He said from the entrance, not loud enough for him to hear.

 

"Justin, look who we found. The school's representetive faggot." Said the first guy slaming his beer on his friend's shirt.

 

"You two better not get into a fight with me." Keith threatened. He was leaning on the wall, probably too drunk to stand up straight.

 

"Yeah, right 'cause you'll break our noses-"

 

"You know I'd do it- It's not like I haven't done it before." Keith smiled. Yup, drunk as fuck. Lance, on the other hand, wasn't as much. He knew he had to get him out of there but he couldn't think how. Where would they go? What was the plan? "Anyways, why don't you go find your bitchy girlfriends so they can ride your microscopic cocks and leave me alone. Everyone happy." He glanced over where Lance was spotting him.

 

The Justin guy walked to Keith, punching his face before he could react. "Shut up."

 

Keith recovered slowly, wipping his lip with the back of his hand "Now we know who fits that description-" he licked his lip, looking at the other one. In one beat Keith hissed as Justin hit his stomach and grinned, ready to punch him again. But he couldn't. Keith was annoyed, he took the arm he was rising to punch and turned him arround, kicking his back. He fell hard on the ground as the other looked over at Keith with a murderous look. Keith speed over to Lance, who was between amazed and terrified, and took him by the wrist "Let's get out before they think of revenge."

 

"Wait, what?" He sputtered as he was being carried away by Keith, running through the alleys long enough for Lance to be completly lost. "What was that? Keith! Stop." Keith continued to walk, still holding Lance's wrist "Stop, I said." Lance pulled his arm back. They were in an alley he didn't even think would exist, so narrow the both of them could bearly be in front of each other comfortably. "Where are you even going? And you got hit! In a fight!"

 

"Good observation skills." Keith said wiping the blood on his lip with the back of his hand again and leaned on the wall. Lance now realized his own blue handprint on Keith's arm. When had it been? When they had danced, maybe. "But I didn't hit them- first. And it was self defence."

 

"For telling them they had small cocks!" Lance raised his arms.

 

"For calling me faggot!" Lance frowned at him, asking for an explanation. Keith looked to him, mostly annoyed. "Well- I'm pretty sure by now my brother must have updated y'all about my past conflictive issues, so this was one of them. It's not my fault they are assholes." He looked away from Lance's face, trying to be invisible.

 

"One, no he didn't. Two, why would you even care? It's not like yo-"

 

"Maybe it is. Maybe I am a fucking faggot." Keith said, now in a more serious tone, looking to the ground. Lance took a deep breath, looking at Keith's eyes. Pidge had been right at the beggining, then somehow changed her mind. To prank him? Well, not funny. "Will you flee or fight?"

 

"What?" Lance said weakly.

 

"Will you run away or punch me? That's what people do, anyways."

 

"Keith, no."

 

"Why not? Seriously, isn't your straight brain blown off by the fact of something getting out of the norm?" Keith laughed, even if it sounded hollow and broken.

 

"You're drunk." Keith hoffed "And I'm not _that_ much but way too drunk for this too, so I'll be straight. _Espera_ \- No, ugh! I'm bi, okay? And I don't judge so... Can we go home now? Before either of us have a worse idea, let's just find a way to get out of- wherever it is that we are." He started walking. Some seconds later Keith followed, walking silently through the streets.

 

"You have a cute accent." Keith said absentminded as he walked in front of him through those alleys.

 

"What?" Lance stopped to look at him.

 

"I said, you have a cute accent when you talk in Spanish. It's cute, I like it." He continued walking at his pace, not realizing Lance had stopped. Lance catched up as soon as he realized he was being left behind, now in an open street Lance recognized. Keith sneezed "It's freezing." he said hugging himself.

 

"No shit, you are just wearing a t-shirt in winter. Where is your jacket?"

 

"I think- at the club." He now turned arround to face Lance, looking at him as if he had commited the worst crime. Lance stopped at his right thinking through the situation.

 

"We'll pick it up tomorrow, we're close to the flat now." He bumped into Keith's side softly to sign him to follow. "C'mon, or you'll freeze to death or something. You have the keys right?" Keith patted his pants and nodded.

 

When they arrived at the flat Lance made Keith take off the paint first, Shiro wouldn't be very happy if the sheets were all painted red and blue and orange by the next morning. Lance wondered where had Keith got the orange from? 

 

"Do you want hot milk before bed?"

 

"I can't drink milk." He said groggily from the bathroom as Lance heard the water stop, he walked to the kitchen, leaning on the counter. "But thanks." His voice was croaky. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna flop in the nearest bed and fall asleep."

 

When he entered the room Keith was already curled up in the left bed with the blanket over his head, Lance sighed climbing on the right one as Keith muttered something incoherent in his sleep.

 

 

 

DAY 07

-KEITH-

 

The wooden floor where he was sitting felt hot and he could hear screaming and sirens from outside. The door in front of him opened and he got up, against his own will, knowing what he would see next. As he walked down the stairs the screaming got louder and he could figure the silhouettes of two people as a black figure pulled him from behind not letting him go to the ones inside, even if he _knew_ he could save them. He was now in darkness and in complete silence, he could only hear his heart pounding. Keith suddenly saw those two figures, bright in flames, screaming at him.

 

He sat up, now realizing it had been one of his nightmares. Keith breathed deeply a couple of times before closing his eyes again trying not to cry, too afraid to do so. Right, he was at Shiro's. He jolted as his phone buzzed from the floor, the noise bothering him, as well as the sudden light comming from it. "Fuck-" he muttered as he picked it up.

 

· _Matt_ ·

Matt: How did it go?

Matt: When you two were alone??

Matt: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Keith: No!!

Keith: nothing happened

Matt: :( Cmon

Keith: Im telling the truth

Keith: I found two assholes from highschool and we left after that and now i have a hangover

Keith: But i remember almost everything

Keith: I think

Matt: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Keith: NO

 

He heard Lance's voice from outside the room, he was probably making a call. He sighed as he walked in front of his suitcase getting a hoodie and some sweatpants, finally getting out of the jeans and t-shirt he had slept in. He was cold even if he knew the room's heating was on, he didn't remember it being on when he went to sleep. Shiro must have turned it on.

 

"Uh- No, Sara. She-" He talked to the phone in a more annoyed tone. "No, Sara, shut it for a sec." He sighed "Jhones says you can go to meet him tomorrow at two- Sorry." Lance sighed again "You know I do what I can."

 

Keith took a deep breath before placing his hand on the door knob. He looked like shit and he knew it but if Lance was going to stay there for two more days he would have to get used to his messy hair, resting bitch face and the huge bags under his eyes. Before he could open the door completly he started coughing, realizing how bad his thoat hurt. "Morning." Lance said looking from the couch, still with his phone in hand. Keith tried to answer, just moving his mouth and making an unhuman noise as his voice was gone. He rolled his eyes at himself, sighing after clearing his throat. Lance smiled "Shiro is in the shower. He said you had to get some breakfast, self service. Also, there's soy milk he bought today, it's all yours." Keith nodded muttering thanks and walked to the kitchen. He heard Lance talking in Spanish quickly, aparently annoyed at his sister. Oh, shit, had he really said that to him? Or had he just thought about it? He hoped it was the second. But it was true, his Spanish _was_ cute.

 

· _Matt_ ·

Keith: ...

Keith: Wait

Keith: I think i came out to him

Keith: OHSHIT

Matt: XD Im laughing so hard rn

Matt: Pidge threw a pillow at me

Keith: FUCK

Keith: It's NOT FUNNY

Matt: What did he say?

Keith: I dont remember

Keith: Shit

Matt: Calm down

Matt: Im pretty sure this guy is great

Keith: Seriously how am i so stupid?!

Matt: Seriously calm down

Matt: Theres nothing wrong

Keith: Let me die

Matt: How about no

Keith: bffff

Keith: my head is killing me

Keith: I will die

Keith: Im dying

Matt: STAHP

Matt: When will you learn that its NOT A BAD THING!!!

Keith: RIP

 

He was sitting in front of the counter with a mug of hot soy milk he was sipping off when he wasn't looking at his phone liking memes and pictures from other blogs trying to think of other things that weren't Lance or the club. Keith looked up as a glass of water and a painkiller were placed in front of him, handed by an smiling Shiro. "You'll probably need this if you don't want to die." Keith looked at him as he was considering the offer, the sweet release of death didn't seem so bad at that moment. Shiro laughed "Take it, we'll see if you still want death tomorrow." Keith nodded. Shiro started to leave the kitchen, stopping in his way. "Oh, by the way, almost everyone is comming for lunch... and you look like shit." Keith glared at him as he left, laughing.

 

When he had finished his never ending drink he flopped on the couch were Lance was sitting, texting Allura. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, maybe more, both of them doing their own thing. Hunk, Shay and Allura arrived some time after, Hunk and Shay started studying in a spare table while Allura helped Shiro with lunch "Mario Kart?" Lance finally said.

 

"What?" Keith managed to say.

 

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Keith shrugged and nodded.

 

 

 

-SHAY-

 

"Lunch is ready, nerds." She said from the living room's entrance as the tv made some more noises.

 

"Oh, seriously? Have you just blue shell-ed me?!" Keith said in a hoarse voice, he was starting to be able to talk.

 

"Eat it, Mullet." Lance's voice was much better than his, yet a bit raspy.

 

"Guys. Lunch is ready." Shiro insisted one more time.

 

"Mhm, comming. Just- Wait- A sec." Keith said, not looking away from the screen. Shay realized he was playing with Princess Daisy while Lance was playing with Waluigi. "HA!" He said as he finished second and Lance third. "Told you I could beat you with any character."

 

"If you don't want lunch just say it, I'll eat all the spaghetti." Shay turned arround rising her eyebrows at Hunk who smiled, understanding what she meant.

 

"You cheated!" Lance argued, getting up. Keith followed him.

 

"Did not."

 

"Did." Keith rolled his eyes.

 

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked Shiro and Allura as Lance sat down, looking at Keith.

 

"Nah, I got it." Allura said taking some plates from the cupboard, as Shiro was looking for something to serve the pasta with.

 

"They are so married." Lance mouthed to Hunk and Keith, the last one laughing out loud making Shiro turn arround, confused.

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

The phone rang as he rolled off the couch groaning. Keith had gone to take a nap a while ago hoping his headache would disapear, unfortunately it didn't work and now someone was calling him. Who the hell would want to talk to him, knowing how much he hated it. If it was advertizing he would kill them.

 

"Hello." He said, his voice extremely hoarse.

 

"Keith?" A female's voice said.

 

"Mhm." He nodded still groggy, not realizing who it was. Hunk and Shay entered the room, they were probably leaving.

 

"Your brother texted me telling me you skated! He even said you performed Hanyu?! How did you not inform me? This is major advance, we could even sign you up for the next competition, you still have a chance of getting in if we hurry up." Her voice was too excited and she talked way to quickly for him to understand everything she said with her strong japanese accent.

 

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. What?" Hunk leaned on the back of the other couch, obviously curious. The voice in her phone sighed.

 

"A, why didn't you inform me you skated again. B, we can sign you up for the next competition, we have time." Hunk could probably hear her because he rose his eyebrows.

 

"But, Kanako-, I don't really-"

 

"Oh, yes you will. I'm making you go." Keith groaned loudly "You are a lazy ass, and the one who has to do something about it is me. As soon as you come back from your brother's we are starting a... how is it called? Extreme training?" Keith smiled.

 

"Okay, all the extreme training you want. But I'm not going to the next tournament you find."

 

"Really? Why not?" Shay asked, loud enough for the woman to hear it. Keith sighed and looked at Shay, rolling his eyes, as his coach asked who was there.

 

"No one." He tried getting away with it.

 

"If I'm bothering I'll call later-"

 

"No, it's fine. Is there something else apart from torturing me on my hangover day? I'm sure my brother also told you that." She giggled.

 

"Not really." She stoped for a moment "But- Please think about it. Your career as a skater is very promising if you get to it and don't-"

 

"Kanako-sensei..." He warned.

 

"Okey. You understand, though?" Keith waited for a couple of seconds before saying anything.

 

"I'll think about it."

 

"Nice. That's enough for me. Talk to you soon."

 

"Bye, bye."

 

"Bye, bye. And don't stop practicing-"

 

"I won't." Keith said finally hanging up.

 

"Your coach?" Hunk asked. Keith nodded, getting up to get some water from the kitchen.

 

"She hopes I'll become a figure skating star."

 

"You _are_ a great skater."

 

"Not on a international level!" He complained, his voice cracking and starting to cough at the end of the sentence. He picked up his glass and drank. "Are you leaving?" Shay nodded.

 

"I have to finish a project before seven."

 

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Keith asked.

 

"Hunk has to study too, and I don't want to bother."

 

"I could help you-" Keith shrugged. "I mean, he does his thing and we sit here or something?" She looked over at Hunk. Why did Keith have to say anything?

 

"I guess. Won't I bother?" She frowned at him, he smiled back.

 

"Of course not."

 

"Then let's get working." Shay returned his smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!Keith yey! This was so much fun to write. But then comes Klangst? Kangst? idk...  
> Kanako Odagaki appeared! For the people who don't know this, she's Minami's coach in Yuri On Ice and I wanted to reference it so there it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	10. Part 10

DAY 07

-LANCE-

 

Lance woke up to a living room so full of open books he couldn't even recognize Shiro's coffee table. Shiro's puppy going up and down with a ball, ignoring the mess in the room. Shay was typing furiously on her laptop while Keith was laying on the floor behind the table with his eyes closed. His hair was pulled back with some bobby pins that were starting to fail, letting some bangs over his face. How could he look adorable, any other human being in that situation would have looked scary to say the least. Lance swore, that boy was like a _greek_ _god_. He headed to the kitchen to find some kind of snack or drink. He entered the room to find them in the exact same position as they were before only to find the dog by Keith's side, giving him his toy.

 

Keith turned on one side, grabbing the phone from the table and unlocking it. "It's 6pm already." He told Shay, who hummed and continued typing.

 

"Keith, physiology." He got up grabbing one of the open notebooks, handing it to her. Keith sat on the floor with his back against the couch and leaning his head back.

 

"What are you guys doing?" Lance wondered.

 

"She has a project she has to hand in in an hour." Keith answered without opening his eyes.

 

"And you?"

 

"I try to help but this headache is killing me-" Shay sighed and they both looked at her.

 

"Keith, can you look one more thing. Just one more thing and we're free." He nodded. "In the blue book, can you find the chapter on procedures." He took the book and went to the index, Lance sat next to him.

 

"Isn't that it?" Lance pointed something in the book.

 

"Yeah." Keith looked at which page the chapter started and handed it to Shay.

 

"Thanks guys." She sighed after some more typing and clicking "Aaaand we're done!" She looked up from the computer and frowned at Keith "Are you okay?" Lance looked at him too.

 

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She eyed him carefully, he rolled his eyes "You are just like my brother. I'm fine, just didn't sleep well... But don't tell him, he worries too much." Shay nodded.

 

After Shay had left they both sat on the couch. "Should we go to pick up your jacket? I called earlier, they said they'd keep it until we went." Lance finally said after some minutes of comfortable silence. Keith looked up from the phone.

 

"Yeah... But I don't have a jacket to go there-"

 

"I'll lend you mine." He saw Keith's face get slightly red.

 

"Thanks."

 

Shay had left, heading to her place and now they picked the car to go to said club as it had started snowing again. Keith had put on Lance's green jacket while he wore a blue one, it was clearly too big for him but Lance couldn't help but blush when he saw him wearing it.

 

When they parked Keith put on the hood and put his hands in the pockets, they had to walk through the park to get to the club. Once there the man at the reception gave them a weird look before Keith asked for his jacket back. The man handed it Keith thanking him quickly before they left. He didn't switch to his, he wore Lance's. As they walked back Lance noticed how much snow there was on the street.

 

"Hey, Keith!" He turned arround a snowball hitting his face, Lance started laughing histerically.

 

"You are so dead!" Keith said as he charged against him, pushing him to the floor, covering Lance with snow, now on the ground not able to stop laughing. Keith brushed off the snow of his face and hands, still knealing in front of him. Lance smirked as he pushed Keith down, next to him on the snow, where he practically landed with his face. He turned arround to face Lance.

 

"You are such an idiot-" Keith complained.

 

"Yeah? You are more than 'an idiot'." Lance smirked, proud for having Keith covered in snow, now slightly annoyed.

 

"And whats more than 'an idiot'?"

 

"Hmm... A Keith." He giggled.

 

"Yeah, sure." He said, getting up and taking off some of the snow. "It's late, we should get home."

 

"You are no fun." Lance complained grabbing his hand to get up, Keith gave him a weird smile.

 

"I guess that's how I am." There was something weird about him that day, maybe it was just his hangover, which he was sure was gone by now but Keith didn't behave as he usually did. Was it something Lance had said? If he had fucked up- No, thinking positive. Keith was just having a headache and probably wanted to arrive to his flat.

 

 

DAY 08

-KEITH-

 

This time he was inside a closet, he could see the fire through the doors, hearing different voices shouting. He saw as the wood below him started to burn, he ran out, just to find he was surrounded by fire, dark figures walking closer from all directions. They were all talking nonsense making Keith feel like he was drowning in flames as they made the fire get closer and closer.

 

"Keith!" He suddenly woke up to find Lance's worried face in front of his, his hands on his shoulders. He swallowed and leaned back on his pillow, covering his face with an arm as everything spun arround him, taking a deep breath. "Are you feeling alright?" Keith took his time before finally nodding. His throat felt sore and his mouth dry.

 

When he finally got up he changed quickly, his eyes felt still heavy and tired. He would probably feel better after getting some breakfast. He shivered, was the heating off that morning? It actually didn't feel like it. Weird.

 

"Morning, Keith. See you are up relatively early." Shiro said.

 

"Yeah-" His voice was raspy, he tought back to when he had woken up. "And Lance?"

 

"He went to uni- I was leaving to the headquaters if you want I can wait for you." Keith shook his head.

 

"No, it's fine. I asked Matt if he wanted to go with me later." He headed to the door.

 

"Keith, are you fine?" He nodded "Lance said that you seemed to be having a nightmare-" The images repeated themselves in Keith's head, making him close his eyes for a second and shake his head slightly.

 

"It's okay, just one. I swear."

 

"Just- make sure it doesn't get worse. And tell me if it happens again."

 

"Okay." Keith nodded.

 

 

 

-KEITH-

 

"You don't seem very excited about going to the rink-" Matt said as he put on the other helmet.

 

"I told my brother I would, he must have talked with my coach and will make me do something weird." Keith climbed on the bike and Matt behind him. He knew Matt didn't love it but it was the fastest way they had to get there. He grabbed Keith's jacket like his life was on it, which was kind of true but still. He found himself wondering how the team would react if they went with Keith's bike. He imagined Pidge would be pretty excited, Hunk terrified, Allura god knows, that girl was a mistery, and Lance? Keith imagined him being excited at first and terrified when he actually got on. How would he look right then? He speeded to make his thoughts go away, hearing a screech from behind him. Oh, right. Matt. He slowed down again as his friend's grip tightened.

 

He parked in his usual spot. "What the fuck was that?" Matt looked glad to be on land.

 

"Sorry, I forgot you were there." Keith locked his helmet.

 

"How? Why? That gave me a heart attack, you took years of my life, Keith." He laughed, earning a glare from a Matt with messy hair, which made him laugh even more as he took off his own helmet almost flawlessly. "And how did you just do _that_?" He said combing his hair and pointing at Keith's.

 

"A man has his secrets." His headache was comming back, probably the painkiller was wearing off, Matt handed him his bag and they headed in. As soon as Coran spotted them he invited them in, asking Keith to get warming up, he would coach him for one hour or two. He seemed pretty excited about it but Keith felt ready to die. If he was home he would be sleeping in his warm bed, with a warm cocoa made by his mother and a warm sweater.

 

During the training Keith had to stop several times because of his coughing, which was getting worse and worse, and he was losing his voice again. Even if he felt like his lungs wanted to get out of his body the training was pretty good, not even near Kanako Odagaki's level but hard enough.

 

He left the ice when Hunk and Lance were entering the rink "You look horrible." Shiro joked interrupting his line of thought.

 

"Wow, thanks." He put on his protectors and headed to a seat to take the skates off.

 

"No but really, you look like you're really hot... As in really sweaty, don't get me wrong."

 

"Gross! I'm actually not, I feel kind of cold to be honest." Shiro frowned.

 

"Are you feeling well?" Keith put his skates in his bag.

 

"Perfectly." His brother examined his face as the others were talking about what they would get for dinner that evening "I'm fine, Shiro."

 

Keith got up and headed to the room next to the rink where they warmed up some days, Matt went with Keith, leaving the others to start their training. He headed to the showers afterwards when Matt had to leave. He felt the water, way too hot on his skin, but it felt amazing, somehow letting his headache to finally stop only to come back as soon as he stepped out of that shower. He sat curled up in one of the audience seats, falling asleep as he waited for everyone to finish their training, with his knees pulled close to his body.

 

 

 

-LANCE-

 

With the excuse of being tired, Lance left the rink a couple of minutes earlier. "Lance!" Shiro called him from the rink. "Before you go to shower, wake up Keith. He's almost impossible to get out of bed- or seat in this case." Lance nodded giving him a thumbs up.

 

He touched the back of his neck, that would be the second time he would wake Keith up and this time he seemed to be sleeping like a baby. As he got closer to the last row of seats, on which Keith had decided to claim one of them his nest he realized his face was quite red, as if he had been working out until that moment. Lance kneeled in front of him. "Hey, Keith. We're leaving in a while, you should get up." He said as Keith opened his eyes slowly. He sniffed and shifted slightly, nodding at Lance, afterwards he left for the showers.

 

As he was heading to the rink again he found Keith coughing in the hallway, leaning on the wall next to him. "Keith-" He placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"I- I'm fine." He managed to say as Lance walked closer to see his face.

 

"No, you are not."

 

"Go away, Lance."

 

"Don't move, I'm calling Shiro-" Keith didn't listen, pushing himself off the wall and trying to walk just to lean on the wall again and slide down. "Woah, there. See, you're not fine."

 

"Leave me alone. I'm just dizzy." Keith turned arround to sit leaning on a plain surface, he pulled his head backwards way to fast, hitting it hard against the wall in the process, whining.

 

As his mother used to do when they were kids, Lance raised his hand and touched Keith's forehead and then his cheek. He looked quite confused when Lance took his hand off. "You are burning. How did you even train with this fever?" He muttered, more to himslef than to Keith. He groaned in response, looking down at him, still quite dazed. "Wait here." Lance walked down to the rink, telling everyone about Keith's situation.

 

His brother was concerned and annoyed, telling Keith off as soon as he was in the car, heading to their flat with Allura and Lance. "You can't keep saying you are fine when you aren't, Keith." Keith's irritated answer was coughing and a glare.

 

When they arrived at the flat Shiro went to get some medicine as Keith went directly to bed falling asleep almost instantly, both Allura and Lance sitting on the couch after she put a wet towel on his forehead. "Don't worry, he's gonna be fine. It's just a fever." She said finally.

 

"But he's burning up and we just sit here."

"We did what we could. Besides, for what Shiro told me this is what is usual for him. He won't say anything until he is literally falling apart because he thinks he is bothering people. It's his way of being and we won't be the ones to change it." Lance looked at her, stubborn "Trust me, he'll be fine."

 

"This is my fault-"

 

"What? No, he got sick, Lance."

 

"But I almost literally covered him in snow yesterday-" Allura sighed.

 

"He was probably sick before."

 

 

 

-LANCE-

 

Lance had convinced Shiro that he would give him the medicine arround 3 in the morning so he wouldn't have to worry. And now the night was silent apart from the ocasional shift of bedsheets and coughs from Keith. Lance woke up to him talking in his sleep, more than talking he would classify it as weeping. He was having a nightmare. Did he have to wake him up? He took his mobilephone from the nightstand, now sitting, to look at the time as Keith moved again. It was 2:37, he sighed as looked over to him, still wondering if he should wake him.

 

Keith suddenly sat up out of breath, scarying Lance. He looked at the door before pulling his knees to his chest. "Keith." Lance said as softly as he could, even if he jumped anyways. "It's me, don't worry."

 

"Lance?" Keith muttered. Lance nodded and tried placing a hand on Keith's back to comfort him but he ignored it after shivering at the sudden contact, aparently trying to calm down. A couple of minutes had passed and Keith was starting to breath normally again. Lance reached to the nightstand, giving Keith his medicine alongside a glass of water he had prepared beforehand. He took it and closed his eyes. As Lance was about to lay down again, Keith started sobbing quietly.

 

"What's wrong?" Lance stared at him worried, not knowing how to react, petting his back "Hey- Keith... Please don't cry." Keith seemed to lean towards Lance and he huged him, not knowing how to comfort him. He remembered how he had run his had through Lance's hair once before and it had actually worked so he copied the motion, as he did Keith leaned into Lance's neck, he was still feverish, hotter to the touch. "If you want to talk about it... I'm here." Keith nodded, taking a long breath.

 

He grabbed onto Lance's pijamas like it was his lifeline. " _Fire_." Just fire? That was his nightmare? Lance hummed in agreement, he didn't know how else to react, continuing to play with Keith's surprisingly soft hair.

 

"It's okay now, you are safe."

 

 

 

DAY 09

-KEITH-

 

Keith opened his eyes slowly looking at the NASA logo in front of him. He had woken up tangled in bedsheets and his face in front of Lance's shirt, for what he knew he had most likely grabbed it at least part of that night as it was wrinkled near where Keith's hand was. Lance's arm was thrown on his shoulder carelessly. Keith felt his heart racing as he analized the situation. He closed his eyes thinking about the night before, _shit_ , he was so embarassed of everything that had happened. Keith felt the weight on his shoulder ease up as Lance turned arround to face the ceiling. Keith waited for some more time, pretending to be asleep as Lance shifted once more, pushing away from him. He finally looked up, a smirk in Lance's face as soon as he saw he was awake putting away his phone. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

 

"Morning- Wait, what?"

 

"Or you prefer Mullet Man?"

 

"What about neither." Keith's voice was raspy and hoarse but definetly better than the day before.

 

"You are no fun, Keith." Lance sighed as he got up, looking for his slippers.

 

"I guess that's how I am." Keith smiled as he curled up in a ball, now cold without Lance near. He saw him picking some clothes from his suitcase and heading out of the room, he stopped at the door.

 

"I have to go to uni, so I'll leave but you better rest for today. And remember to take your drugs arround eleven."

 

"Those aren't _drugs_." Keith yawned.

 

"They are though- Kind of."

 

"Yeah, well _kind of_." Lance left and soon after Keith fell asleep again. He had woken up arround noon, later than he expected. When Shiro arrived Keith was showering, not having eaten anything. He felt definetly better than the day before yet he felt dizzy when he rushed through some things and he was sure the hot water wouldn't make him any good.

 

He collapsed on the couch, now dressed, surrounded by a pile of used tissues with the box on his lap. Lance arrived bringing some bags. "Hey there, I bought some lactose free shit for you, Shiro said you didn't have things you liked so-"

 

"Hey, Lance." Shiro waved from the kitchen door. He got closer to him, almost muttering. "How much was it?"

 

"No, no. No way, Space Dad. Think it like a weird way to say thanks for letting me stay."

 

"Are you sure?" Shiro frowned as Lance nodded handing the bags to him. "Thanks." He spoke to Keith now "Do you want something?" He shrugged as he flopped back on the couch, grabbing his blanket again and pulling it closer. Why did he have to be so cold if he was phisically warm? Human bodies are strange. Some time later, after he had heard the microwave beep, Lance came up with a drink in his hand.

 

"Hey. Blanket princess. Here's your milk." He said smirking.

 

"Thanks." Keith said, dropping one more tissue and grabbing the warm mug. He was sure his nose was already red and surely he looked awful but Lance stared at him with an expression Keith didn't understand. "What?"

 

"Nothing." He muttered looking away.

 

"By the way-" Keith broke the silence before it was awkward. "I'm sorry."

 

"Why?" Lance simply frowned.

 

"I'm sorry for bothering you and for waking you up in the middle of the night and-"

 

"It's okay, Keith, no big deal-"

 

" _And_ " Keith continued "I won't bother you again."

 

"What? No! You can bother me as much as you want. I don't mind honestly, I love to be useful." Keith looked at him doubting "I'm serious, bother me as much as you want, I'll be there for you- all of you, I mean- Like the whole team- You know, my friends..." Keith sighed and finally smiled, it was funny seeing Lance all flustered like this.

 

"Thanks."

 

Ketih's phone sounded three times, he picked it up looking at the new texts from Kanako Odagaki.

 

· _Kanako_ ·

Kanako: _sent music file_

Kanako: I think we could work with this one

Kanako: What do you think?

 

Keith listened to the song, he had heard it before somewhere. "Sounds good, what is it?" Lance sat on the other end of the sofa facing him.

 

"My next program, probably. If Kanako is putting me up in a competition I'm going to kill her-" Then Shiro cleared his throat walking to them from the hallway.

 

"I'm afraid you'll have to... she's signing you up for the May championships."

 

"Fuck-"

 

"Keith..." Shiro warned him, he sighed.

 

Keith: Sounds good

Keith: Any story behind it?

Keith: And why did you sign me up for the Championships when I told you NOT TO

Kanako: I'll explain when you arrive

Kanako: But I had to, you never let me do it

Keith: Because you never listen to me!

Kanako: If I listened to you you wouldn't even be here

 

"She has a point, you know." Keith groaned at Shiro as he looked over his shoulder to see the conversation.

 

Keith: What about the other song?

Kanako: You choose it, I will let you know if I find something interesting.

Kanako: You must also think of the theme.

Keith: yes... I'll work on it

Kanako: Good!

Kanako: I have faith in you!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned before this is just something I wrote for myself that I'm actually publishing because yolo, so... The scene with the snow and stuff is not mine, I've got it from a Klance comic I found online but I can't find the creator. Sorry. (>w<)  
> I don't know what it is but I love the relationship between Kanako and Keith, I feel like I could make it have more weight later on in the story. For now what I have written is just the first part of I don't know how many XD.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	11. Part 11 - End of ACT 1

DAY 09

-MATT-

 

· _Keith_ ·

Matt: Keith

Matt: ARE YOU DEAD?!

Keith: Not yet

Matt: NIIIIICe

Matt: But siriusly how are you feeling?

Keith: Shiro went to Voltron and Lance is working at the cafe so im suffering alone

Keith: Im actually pretty bored but i feel better

Matt: Can I come?

Keith: Now?

Matt: Sure!

Matt: We are both bored and I can bring a dvd or something if i find it

Keith: Buy popcorn

Matt: YAS BITCH

Matt: i think my parents have some somewhere

Keith: This is why we are friends tbh

Keith: For the food and good taste in movies

Matt: Unluckily i dont have my super collection here

Matt: I have this

Matt: _sent photo_

Matt: what about BH6

Keith: Sure bring a couple, we decide here

Matt: Roger that

 

Matt arrived twenty minutes later with a plastic bag and all the stuff thrown there carelessly. They ended up watching three movies, Shiro and Lance arriving arround the last half of the second one and joining them. While Matt and Shiro discussed a plot twist Keith, who had Rocky on his lap, fell asleep, -needless to say Matt took a thousand pictures to have as blackmail-. The next night Keith would be leaving again to go home and maybe get back on ice. He wouldn't say it but Matt knew that this trip had been what he had needed to push him up again.

 

Shiro and Matt talked for hours, mostly about Keith who had gone to bed after he had woken up by almost falling off the sofa. Lance on the other hand had gone to sleep even earlier, tired from working and uni. Matt and Shiro seemed to have a kind of a connection, both of them thinking if they had met each other before but not being able to put their hand on it.

 

· _Sis_ ·

Sis: Our parents are going to kill you

Sis: its past 1am where are u

Sis: Be glad I covered for you and said you were staying at Shiro's house

Sis: You owe me

Matt: Oh nooooo thats the worst thing ever

Matt: What are you gonna do?

Sis: I have the cosplay pics arround here

Matt: Im not ashamed of those

Matt: Muahahaha

Sis: I still got a lot of material and a couple more days to prank you

Matt: Well same to you little gremlin

Matt: Im comming, open the window I know you are nerding in my room

Sis: You mean my lab?

Matt: Oh for fucks sake

Matt: Isnt it enough you stole my snitch you also have to rub it on my face that i dont have a room anymore.

 

 

 

DAY 10

-KEITH-

 

Keith woke up realising this was his last day there and feeling annoyed at his past self for not booking some more days with the Space Cats. He had grown to like them and their weird messy schedule. The team had decided to make it a Voltron day and all be there before Keith left the city as he seemed to be better than the days before, finally being able to breathe. He had already packed his suitcase and left it at the entrance for his brother to grab when he headed for the airport, he took his time to pet Rocky, he wouldn't see him until the summer vacations.

 

"Why are we going with your bike exactly?" Lance wondered as Keith handed him a yellow helmet.

 

"Because... I don't know. Just get on and don't fall." Keith had a lot of fun making Lance scream by speeding up on their way there, arriving in no time and having past the speed limit more than three times.

 

"That was... So cool!"

 

"You were screaming bloody murder." Keith laughed at him, he looked like a child who had been given a huge present.

 

"It still was awesome." When Lance and Keith entered the rink Coran was the only one there, turning on the lights and the stereo. Shiro had gone to do some work on god-knows-what and they had the rink for themselves.

 

They started heating up with Lance's playlist on, some of the songs were in Spanish and Lance sang along some bits. As they were finishing a song poped up, making Lance launch for his phone changing the song as fast as he could.

 

"Was that 'Hips don't lie'?" Keith smirked as Lance blushed.

 

"It's an old playlist-" Lance faced another way, not wanting to see his reaction.

 

"Oh my god, I was right. I don't even know how I knew that TBH." He teased him, getting up from the floor where he was streching.

 

"What should we do?" Lance avoided eye contact.

 

"I don't know. I thought everyone would be here by now so-" Keith shrugged.

 

"We could try that new song of yours. Do you have it?"

 

"Yeah but I have no choreo. I don't even know my theme yet."

 

"What themes did you do before?"

 

"Uh... I did cyberpunk once. I don't know Kanako-sensei chose the themes." He shrugged looking over at Lance.

 

"It could be something like 'Resurrection' because of how you disapeared." Keith glared at him "Seriously, didn't you say you make stories with the song?"

 

"I have only heard it once or twice, it just sounds... dreamy?"

 

"Maybe that can be the theme, dreams."

 

"Hm... I like it actually, I'll talk to my coach. Thanks." He said sincerely. They skated separetly for a while until Hunk, Shiro and Allura finally arrived. Shay and Pidge arrived after lunch when Keith had to start saying the goodbyes. He didn't want to leave now, he was just starting to blend in.

 

It took him a long time to actually leave the team behind, especially Shay who made him promise to write _at least_ once per week. Hunk had given him a big hug and Keith had almost asfixiated. Pidge made him promise to update her on his choreos with the condition of not showing anyone else and in exchage of some prank plans for Matt who would be back in a couple of days, Lance on the other hand didn't ask him anything he just shook his hand and told him that "If you waste your oportunity in this competition I'll personally tell your coach to beat your ass for me." Keith laughed, that would be true even without Lance telling her.

 

"One last thing-" Allura walked closer with something in her hands, he saw Shiro smirking at her. "It's from all of us." She said handing Keith a fairly good wrapped present.

 

"Wha-?"

 

"Just open it, Mullet." Lance complained before letting him say anything. He turned it over taking off the sellotape.

 

"I think we got the size right." His brother said as he threw the wrapping paper on the floor and analized the new Space Cat's jacket in red in front of him.

 

"Wow, this is- Thanks guys." Keith couldn't belive it, it was perfect. Obviously Shiro had a say in the matter, red was Keith's all time favourite color. Allura huged him, saying that he would be welcome any time.

 

Shiro was about to cross the barrier of the parking lot when Lance shouted something in the lines of "Go beat ass in that ice! We will be watching!" Shiro looked at Keith.

 

Keith waved to them one last time. "Sure." And in no time he was already in the plane, listening to the three songs he had on his phone on repeat. As he heard the song Kanako had sent him he started thinking, if he was starting with a short program that was dreamy maybe the free skate could be it's counterpart, like a nightmare. The more he thought about it the more he was starting to feel motivated with it. 'Let's pray my motivation doesn't vanish this time.' he told himself as he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last "chapter" of the first act as I call it, now I actually have to write the May competitions and stuff so I will be a while without updating it. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I didn't arrange the chapters beforehand I just devided them arround ten pages each and this one in only four :$
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this.  
> Hope you enjoyed. (There's more comming)


End file.
